Volviendo junto a ti
by Rinoax
Summary: Después de que Kratos se marche con Derris Kharlan las cosas se complican para todos con el paso del tiempo. Kratos/Raine. Spoilers final del juego y del medio. Último cápitulo subido.
1. Prólogo La partida

Disclaimer: No son mios los personajes ni nada de eso.

Rating: Por ahora ninguno.

Intentare que sea centrado en Kratos y Raine porque me encanta la pareja :P

Bueno, he decidido hacer otro gracias al comentario que me hizo Meredy que me hizo mucha ilusión porque no pensaba tener ninguno... y si este gusta pues, tendra continuación :D

**Volviendo junto a ti **

**Prólogo - La Partida.**

Un hombre miraba al cielo mientras sus ojos se escondían bajo su pelo rojizo, pero ni si quiera aquello ocultaba su vista de su objetivo.

El observaba con detalle para recordarlo, ya que nunca más volvería a verlo. Ni la tierra que pisaba, ni las personas que le importaban. Ni siquiera ellos...

Pero era un castigo autoimpuesto aunque él mismo se escudara, en que alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de aquella masa gigante de mana, que flotaba por el espacio. Esperando a que él dirigiera su rumbo.

-Así que...te vas.-habló una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Él bajó su rostro algo sorprendido ya que no había notado la presencia de aquella semielfa, que había ido respetando con demasiada rapidez para su gusto.

-¿Es necesario?.-preguntó ella sin obtener respuesta.-¿O es un modo de huir?

-Hump.-emitió él a forma de queja mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle con ojos punzantes.-Es mi responsabilidad.

-No dudo que lo sea pero...de ahí a no volver, es un poco drástico.-contestó ella con reproche.

-Hump.

-Mira Yuan, él se va a quedar.

-Porque tiene a los renegados.

-Y tú tienes a Lloyd.-respondió ella con voz suave.

-Él no me necesita.-respondió desviando rápidamente su rostro y su mirada de ella.

-Eso no es cierto, tú eres su padre.

-Realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de serlo.-respondió el escondiendo una voz ahogada.

-¿Seguro?.-preguntó ella sin creerlo mientras el volvía a mirarla.- Desde que supiste que él era tu hijo, has estado cuidando de él. A tu manera le protegías y ahora, después de que se ha encontrado con su padre, le quieres dejar solo.

-No estará solo, además, se que tú cuidaras bien de él por mi.-respondió él con voz profunda mientras dejaba que sus pies acortaran la distancia entre ellos.

Ella dejó que su aire se escapara de sus pulmones, cuando él se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia mientras sostenía su mirada.

-¿Y que hay de ti Kratos?.-preguntó en un susurro.

-Lo que pase conmigo no es relevante.

-Sabes, no deberías de tratar tu vida de esa forma, hay personas a las que les importas.-respondió ella desviando la vista un momento y con la voz cohibida.

-Es mejor de esta forma.-respondió él a lo que ella le miró buscando una respuesta.- Todos los que están a mi lado terminan sufriendo.

-No puedes dejar que el pasado te marque toda la vida.-respondió ella con suavidad.

-Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero no quiero volver a revivir lo que pasé.

-No tiene que ser igual. Además...

-Raine.-la llamó mientras cortaba su discurso.- Déjalo.-pidió con tranquilidad.

-Eres un cobarde...-susurró ella provocando que él cerrara los ojos y volviera a desviar su rostro.-Un maldito cobarde...-murmuró ella entre dientes para después darle la espalda y caminar en dirección contraria.

No podía soportar su mirada ni su presencia contra ella, ya que su dolor interno, se hacía más intenso por momentos.

Él la vio marcharse, incapaz de detenerla mientras se decía así mismo que aquello era lo correcto. No debía volver a sentir de nuevo algo por una persona, y lo mejor era marcharse y centrarse en su misión.

-Hmp

O eso creía.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Kratos se despedía de Lloyd mientras observaba como sujetaba la espada eterna con algo de duda.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?.-preguntó Lloyd a lo que él asintió.

-Va siendo hora de que me vaya.-dijo él mientras veía como su hijo rehuía la mirada.-Usa la espada eterna para llevarnos a Derris Kharlan por favor.

-Tsk...

Pero sabía que a pesar de su descontento, respetaría sus deseos y sonrió levemente con orgullo.

-Adiós....Papa...-dijo en un susurro mientras Kratos notaba como su pecho se hinchaba con latidos desbocados.

-No mueras antes de que yo lo haga.-dijo seriamente mientras Lloyd le miraba sorprendido.-Adiós hijo mío...-añadió él mientras posaba su mano en el pelo de Lloyd para después desaparecer.

-Papa...¡Papa!...-gritó él joven hacia al cielo para después dejarse caer de rodillas en la dura tierra del suelo, mientras aquel desesperado llamamiento, llegaba a los oídos de ambos. El ángel y la semielfa desgarrándose por completo.

Continuara...Si os gusta

AN: Esto ultimo esta basado en el manga del tales ;)


	2. Suave y Oscuro

Disclaimer: siguen sin ser mios

Rated: el mismo

**Meredy** Muchas graciasss :D:D si, se que hay pocos en español y la verdad es que siempre me había apetecido escribir alguno pero la verdad es que no dispongo de demasiado tiempo. Pero voy a intentar seguir este lo más rápido posible. De nuevo muchas gracias por el review y gracias por decir que es bueno. Eso sube mucho la moral'¡¡

**Capitulo 2 – Suave y oscuro.**

Los pájaros piaban por el pequeño y ahora tranquilo pueblo de Iselia, la gente paseaba y los perros bostezaban, mientras que en la pequeña escuela, se veía un abrigo naranja a través de la ventana.

-Esto es todo por hoy.-dijo una voz didáctica y dejando su libro en la mesa para esperar a que un maremoto de jóvenes saliera por la puerta. Pero en aquella ocasión, todos se quedaron en silencio y sentados.-¿Que os pasa?.-preguntó sorprendida.

-Es...que, como mañana tú y Genis os vais pues...-empezó Collette mientras evitaba que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas.

Aquello hizo que todo su rostro se enterneciera.

-Collette...-la llamó con un susurro mientras veía como la chica empezaba a gimotear.

-Vamos Collette.-empezó Lloyd con una sonrisa mientras se balanceaba con la silla.-Mira el lado bueno, ya no tendremos que madrugar más.-dijo para que después un borrador le diera en la cara provocando que se cayera de la silla.-Auch...eso no ha estado bien profesora.-se quejó mientras Collette y Genis se reían.

-Vendrá la madre de Claire a sustituirme. Así que de eso no te libras Lloyd.-terminó ella con media sonrisa mientras veía como el chico resoplaba.

Ella también les echaría de menos.

Horas más tarde Raine y Genis preparaban todo lo necesario en sus mochilas, ya que sería un largo y complicado viaje.

-Puedes quedarte con Lloyd y Collette si quieres.-empezó Raine suavemente mientras metía una manta en la mochila.

-No voy a dejarte sola.-respondió con simplicidad.

-Soy mayorcita Genis.

-Pero... es un viaje peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada.-dijo Genis algo cohibido.

-Por eso mismo deberías quedarte.-contestó ella mientras dejaba reposar su mirada en el rostro de su hermano.

-Raine, yo también quiero conseguir un mundo mejor para todos los de nuestra raza y para eso tengo que ir contigo.-respondió él para que después ella asintiera.

-Solo quería saber si estabas seguro de ello.

-Lo estoy.-dijo con seguridad.

-Me alegro.-susurró ella.-Pero si en algún momento quieres volver, puedes hacerlo, ¿lo sabes verdad?.

-Claro, y tú también puedes hacerlo Raine.

-Ya...-respondió en un hilillo de voz mientras volvía a meter cosas en la mochila, a la vez que su hermano la miraba extrañado.

Pero había demasiadas cosas en Iselia que le recordaban a él. Había tantos recuerdos por los distintos lugares que habían visitado y ningún lugar en el que pudiera sentirse alejada de ellos.

Evitando ser arrastrada por todos los medios, pero estaba sola frente aquello.

-Raine, han venido Lloyd y Collette.-dijo su hermano desde la puerta provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Chicos, ¿que hacéis aquí a estas horas?.-preguntó ella al ver desde su posición como la noche comenzaba a ser más oscura.

-Solo queríamos daros algo antes de que os fuerais...-respondió Lloyd con tranquilidad.

La misma tranquilidad y el mismo semblante que su padre.

-¿Un regalo? Genial.-dijo Genis con entusiasmo.

-En realidad son dos, uno para cada uno.-añadió Collette alegremente.

-Mira Raine, dos colgantes.-siguió su hermano cada vez más emocionado.

-Si, mira. El dragón de plata con el ojo del zafiro es el tuyo.-explicó Lloyd a Genis.- Y la pluma de plata con los hilos de zafiro es de la profesora.

-¿Pluma?.-preguntó Raine confundida.

-Fue idea de Kratos a mi no me mires.-respondió Lloyd evitando una ráfaga de acusaciones.

-¿De Kratos?.-preguntó ella sin saber que decir.

-Es precioso.-añadió Collete mientras Raine lo tomaba entre su mano con delicadeza.

-Si, si. Antes de que Kratos se fuera me lo encontré mirando fijamente a estas piedras y me dijo que le recordaba a vuestros ojos. Cosa que tenía razón. Así que se me ocurrió la idea de haceros un par de colgantes.-terminó de decir mientras ella no apartaba la vista del colgante.

-¿Y mi dragón de que es?.-preguntó Genis con ojos curiosos.

-Porque me encantan tus hechizos de fuego.-respondió Lloyd con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo se.-confirmó Genis las palabras de su amigo.

-Y el de la profesora ¿sabes porque es una pluma?.-preguntó Collete.

-No, Kratos no me dijo nada.

Pero ella si lo sabía...

**Flashback**

La arena se había levantado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pillando al grupo desprevenido mientras volvían a Triet.

Habían roto el primer sello con alguna dificultad y Collette había obtenido sus alas y padecido por ello.

En cuanto llegaron a la posada, Lloyd Collette y Genis subieron a sus habitaciones con rápidez, mientras que Raine y Kratos, se detenían para pagar al posadero.

Kratos miró de reojo a la semielfa mientras veía como buscaba el dinero por su anaranjado abrigo, mirándola sin perderse ningún detalle, hasta que una mueca de dolor inundó todo su rostro y él comenzó a buscar la causa de aquello.

-Raine.-la llamó el con seriedad después de que ella hubiera pagado.

-¿Pasa algo?.-preguntó ella confundida por su seriedad.

Kratos, como única respuesta, se acercó hasta ella y clavó su vista en su rasgado abrigo y empañado con una leve mancha de sangre. Raine, al ver su mirada sería en su herida se removió algo incómoda.

-No es nada, me lo curaré más tarde.-explicó ella restándole importancia.

-Hmp. Ahora.-contestó él con un leve tono autoritario para que después, su mano cogiera suavemente el brazo sano de ella y arrastrarla hasta su habitación con él.

En cuanto llegaron, Raine se sentó en el bordillo de la silla descolocada mientras Kratos soltaba su brazo.

-¿A que ha venido eso?.-preguntó ella algo molesta.-Puedo curarme perfectamente cuando sea.

-Pues no lo parece.-respondió él con dureza.-Quítate el abrigo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Tengo que ver la herida y asegurarme de que no se ha infectado por no curarla cuando tendrías que haberlo hecho.

Raine resopló resignada y dejó caer su abrigo, para después, remangarse la blusa blanca hasta dejar todo su brazo visible.

-¿Contento?.-preguntó ella con ironía.

-Hmp.-se quejó para después desviar su mirada de ella a su herida.-No está infectada...¿Porque no te lo has curado antes?.-preguntó el con voz suave mientras dejaba reposar su mano en la herida.

-Estaba más centrada en vosotros que en mi...-explicó ella en un suspiro mientras un escalofrío, recorría su cuerpo al notar el tacto de su mano en su piel.-Y luego no tenía fuerzas para más...-admitió ella en un susurro.

-First Aid.-murmuró él en cuanto ella dejó caer su rostro avergonzada.-...suave...

-¿Que?.-preguntó ella confusa al oir sus palabras.

-Suave como las plumas de un ángel.-susurró él mientras acariciaba con su pulgar en donde antes había estado su herida.

Aquellas palabras y aquella caricia la descolocó por completo mientras sus latidos se desbocaban sin remedio. Y por alguna razón su respiración se había parado.

Kratos se levantó y dejó que su mano se deslizara por el brazo de Raine, hasta caer en su costado.

-La próxima vez, no dudes en pedírmelo.-dijo él para después salir de su habitación con tranquilidad.

Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, él se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que ella, posaba su mano en donde él la había curado.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Nos vamos profesora.-dijo Lloyd mientras se despedía con la mano.- Que tengáis un buen viaje

-Y que no se os olvide escribir.-añadió Collette.

-Adiós...-susurró ella al ver a los dos chicos perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

OooooooOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOOooooooo

El eco de sus pisadas sobre el empedrado suelo retumbaba en sus oídos, mientras que los ángeles, esperaban callados y agitando sus alas a que él tomara su esperada posición.

-Lord Kratos...-dijo uno en señal de respeto mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

-Hmp.-respondió el mientras se paraba delante de aquella masa de ángeles.

-¿Cuales son sus deseos?.-preguntó el angel que se mantenía arrodillado y con la vista en el suelo.

Odiaba aquello...

-Debéis darme cada exfera que poseéis para que yo pueda destruirlas.-respondió con autoridad

-¿Que?.-preguntaron unos cuantos a la vez a modo de protesta.

-Lo...Lord Kratos eso es una locura, Lord Yggdrasill...

-Yggdrasill no está.-le cortó con brusquedad.-Ahora no estáis bajo su mando.

-Ni bajo el tuyo.-respondió otro.

-Silencio.-dijo el ángel que se había arrodillado mientras se erguía para mirarles.-Mostrad más respeto. Lord Kratos nos ha salvado de una muerte segura ante los humanos de Sylvarant y Telthe'alla. Y como uno de los últimos serafines debemos servirle.-terminó de decir mientras acallaba las voces para después volver a arrodillarse.-Sus deseos se cumplirán Lord Kratos.

Kratos asintió ante aquello y clavó su vista con dureza en el resto de los ángeles.

-Marchaos, mañana terminaremos de salir de la órbita del planeta y empezaremos con la destrucción de las exferas.-terminó de decir para que después los ángeles se marcharan salvo el que permanecía arrodillado.

-Lord Kratos...me alegro de que siga vivo señor.

-Hay ocasiones en las que no desearía estarlo.-respondió él mirando al oscuro cielo.

-No será fácil reunir las exferas, habrá algunos ángeles que se resistan.

-Lo sé, Tyrael.-respondió sin desviar su mirada.

-¿En que piensa señor?.-preguntó el ángel mientras elevaba su rostro para mirarle.

-En que cada día esto esta más oscuro.

-Bueno, eso no supone un problema para usted.

-No...-susurró él.

Pero añoraba los vivos colores de sus ojos azules.

Continuará...

Bien mal ¿que os parece? :D


	3. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: siguen sin ser mios

Rated: quizas...esto empieza a ser algo mas movido xD

**Meredy **Nah, Kratos es mu majico, hasta cuando se enfada y mmm ya veras que ira pasando. Me alegra un monton que te guste.

Nota: Creo que me ha quedado un poco extraño y raro....um

También os aviso que tardaré un poco más en colgar capis porque ahora empiezo las clases de nuevo.

Espero que os guste :D

**Capitulo 3 – Recuerdos **

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas hasta llegar al mes, sin esperar a nadie mientras que los hermanos, habían viajado durante todo ese tiempo de ciudad en ciudad, hablando a la gente sobre una convivencia mejor entre todas las razas que poblaban aquel mundo.

Raine apoyó su bastón en la tierra mientras Genis dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado según el viento soplaba junto a ellos.

Ella miró hacia arriba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, habían llegado a Asgard. Todos sabían que ella adoraba aquella ciudad, pero no solo era por las ruinas.

**Flashback**

Se encontraba encima de las ruinas de Asgard realizando aquel ritual, con aquella fina ropa pegada a su cuerpo, la cual, volaba con el viento.

Sus ojos se distrajeron un momento hacia las personas que le miraban, hasta pararse en unos que jamás había visto en el mercenario. Eran ojos sorprendidos, con un brillo indescriptible de los que es imposible descifrar.

Pero cambiaron a cautos y preocupados en un segundo.

-He venido a por el sacrificio.-dijo de repente una voz helada a su lado.

-Cuidado, eso no es el espíritu de invocación.

Y en cuanto el monstruo se abalanzó, ella se cubrió de forma instintiva pero un cuerpo se puso delante protegiéndola.

Kratos había parado parte del ataque con su espada y parte del ataque con su cuerpo. Pero él, no emitió queja alguna.

Lloyd y el resto vencieron al monstruo sin dificultad, mientras que su cuerpo desintegrándose, dejaba caer una tablilla escrita en un lenguaje muerto.

Raine cogió la tablilla y se la mostró a Linar, el cual se quedó tan fascinado como ella.

Kratos puso su mano en su costado ensangrentado e intentó murmurar las palabras para curarse sin mucho éxito, mientras veía como aquel semielfo, se llevaba a Raine rápidamente para descifrar aquella estupida tablilla. Ella ni si quiera se había percatado de su herida.

Momentos más tarde Linar estaba estudiando la tabla mientras ella se había ido a una habitación apartada para quitarse el atuendo. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta Kratos estaba a su lado.

-¿Kratos?¿Como has entrado?.

-Por la ventana.-respondió con simplicidad mientras evitaba expresar el dolor de su cuerpo.

-¿Que?.-preguntó confusa mirando a través de la ventana y ver la altura desde el suelo.- debes de escalar muy bien porque volar no creo que puedas...-dijo ella para después escuchar un golpe sordo y darse la vuelta.-¡Kratos!.-exclamó ella al ver como el mercenario se había desplomado al suelo.

Raine se agachó a su lado y posó las manos sobre su cuerpo, percatándose de la sangre que emanaba de su profunda herida.

-¿Porque no me has dicho nada?.-le reprochó Raine mientras curaba su herida.

-Hmp. Quizás porque te has ido corriendo con ese...

-¿Ese?.-preguntó ella con recelo.

-Si ese.

-¿Es...estas celoso?.-preguntó ella incrédula.

-No.-negó él, para después posar sus labios con algo de brusquedad sobre los de ella.

Raine se sorprendió pero poco después, se dejó llevar por aquella sensación de locura que la inundaba. Pero en cuanto Kratos se percató de su propio y descuidado movimiento se separó de ella.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó él mientras su voz se entrecortaba.-Deberías bajar, Linar te estará esperando.-Y tras decir eso fue hasta la ventana y se dejó caer hasta el suelo sin hacerse ningún rasguño.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder llegar a decirle que no le importaba que Linar esperase, si con ello podía estar junto a él.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Por fin...-resopló Genis cuando vio la ciudad ante sus ojos.

-No te quejes tanto, ya habíamos hecho antes este camino.

-Ya pero...éramos más y no teníamos que mirar con recelo a nuestras espaldas cuando íbamos a una ciudad.-respondió su hermano con voz dolorida.

-Ya...-dijo Raine en un suspiro.-No es un camino fácil.

-Bueno, al menos aquí nos tratarán bien por tus admiradores.-dijo Genis con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la ciudad.

-No exageres Genis.

-Entre los de Triet y los de aquí podrías fundar tu propio club de fans.-dijo con sarcasmo para que después Raine le diera una colleja en la nuca.-Auch.

-Déjate de tonterías Genis.

-¿Tonterías?. Si la última vez Kratos tuvo que apartarlos a espadazos. Espero no tener que tirar un explósion o algo así...-continuó diciendo mientras entraban a la ciudad.

Pero Raine perdió el hilo de la conversación en cuanto sus oídos captaron su nombre y su mente comenzó a recordar de nuevo sin poder remediarlo.

**Flahsback**

-Es Raine, Raine en persona.-exclamó uno con la mirada brillante.

-¿Que?¿Donde? ¿Donde?.-preguntó uno eufórico.

-No puede ser.-dijo un tercero.

-Si miradla ahí, la de naranja que va con una chica rubia y un tio serio.-dijo otro señalando con el dedo.

-Ah ya la veo, la veo.

-Vamos.-dijo el primero.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Raine se vio rodeada de una masa de personas del sexo opuesto mientras que Kratos, había sido empujado lejos de ella en un descuido y Collete se había chocado contra uno de los edificios.

-Raine por fin te conozco

-¿Raine puedes darme un autógrafo?

-Raine te queremos.

-Raine ven a comer con nosotros.

Todos hablaban al unísono y atropelladamente, provocando que Raine se quedara descolocada y sin saber como apaciguar a aquellas personas.

-Esto...-empezó ella sin mucho éxito

-¿Oh, habéis escuchado? Su voz es preciosa.

Raine intentó zafarse pero en cuanto daba un paso, menos espacio quedaba al rededor de ella.

-Raine cásate conmigo.-dijo uno el cual había tomado sus manos, pero un segundo después, se había caído al suelo a causa de un brusco golpe de Kratos.

Raine miró sorprendida el rostro levemente enfuriado de Kratos, para después observar como él desenvainaba la espada y soltaba amenazas a la masa que les rodeaba.

Poco después la gente se disipó por miedo al mercenario que les acompañaba.

-Gracias.-susurró ella acercándose a él.

-Hump.-gruñó de forma indiferente para después girar su rostro aun tenso por la escena que había presenciado.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, se relajaron, dejando que se perdiera un segundo en ellos para después desviarse con un rastro de perturbación en ellos.

Algo que no había pasado desapercibido ni para ella, ni para él. Ni siquiera para los ojos de la inocente Collete.

-¿Estas bien Collete?.-preguntó Raine al percatarse de la silueta de la elegida en la pared de una casa.

-Si, no te preocupes profesora ya sabes que siempre me pasa lo mismo.-respondió ella con una sonrisa..-¿Profesora, eres famosa?

-Eh..., pues la verdad es que no he hecho nada fuera de lo normal.-respondió dubitativa.

-Quizás es que creen que eres muy guapa..-dijo Collete con tranquilidad provocando que Raine se removiera incómoda.

-Vayamos a buscar a la vidente.-interrumpió Kratos con voz molesta y evitando mirar el rostro de Raine, mientras comenzaba a andar por tierra de la ciudad.

Raine suspiró levemente al observarle y le hizo una señal a Collete para continuar con su camino. La elegida solo sonrió mientras pensaba en lo obvio de sus reacciones.

**Fin del Flashback**

El anciano de la ciudad los recibió encantado en cuanto llegaron a las ruinas que ella tanto admiraba.

Raine se quedó observándolas maravillada mientras Genis explicaba al anciano su deseo de hablar a todo el pueblo.

-No creo que tengáis ningún problema para hacerlo.-dijo el anciano.- Siempre habeís sido bien recibidos aquí.

-¿Aunque seamos semielfos?.-preguntó Genis con seriedad para después observar como el anciano asentía.

-Además aquí siempre han vivido semielfos y nunca hemos tenido ningún problema.

-Por cierto.-interrumpió Raine.- No he visto a Linar ni a Aisha.

-Ah...ya, se fueron hace poco con otro semielfo a construir una especie de refugio para los semielfos o algo así.

-¿Un refugio?.-preguntó Raine con curiosidad.

-Si, pero no se demasiados detalles sobre ello. Aunque ese semielfo suele pasarse por aquí a menudo para comprar gelatinas y pociones. Tal vez, si os quedáis unos días podréis hablar con él.

-Sería perfecto, muchas gracias.-agradeció ella.

-No tienes porque darlas. Siempre es un placer teneros por aquí.-respondió el anciano restándole importancia mientras los dos hermanos sonreian levemente por sus palabras.-Ah Raine, ya sabes que puedes estudiar las ruinas cuando quieras.-añadió el anciano mientras comenzaba a bajar los escalones.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada, de nada.-dijo mientras espantaba el viento con la mano para después dejarlos solos.

-¿Quien será ese semielfo?.-preguntó Genis a su hermana.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que deberíamos averiguarlo y quizás, encontremos a alguien como nosotros que nos ayude.

-Tal vez...

OooOoooOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOO

Su respiración agotada resonaba con eco por el espacio abierto de Derris Kharlan mientras clavaba su espada ensangrentada en el suelo. Kratos, se apoyó cansado sobre su espada mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Luchar contra una facción de ángeles entera era agotador.

Tras coger la última exfera del suelo, se incorporó y sacudió su espada para limpiarla. Apretó su puño y la exfera se resquebrajo entre su mano, para después, encaminarse hacia la zona poblada de aquel planeta mientras los restos de la exfera se desvanecían a su paso.

-Lord Kratos.-dijo Tyrael en cuanto lo vio aparecer.-¿Esta herido?

-No.-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Me alegro señor. ¿Era la última exfera?.-preguntó el ángel

-Si, y el ultimo de los que se oponían a ello.-respondió Kratos con seriedad

-¿Y ahora que haremos señor?.

-Buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que podamos vivir.-dijo rápidamente para después perder su mirada en el cielo oscuro.

-Pero usted debería volver.

-¿Volver?.-preguntó Kratos sin saber a que se refería.

-A su mundo.

-No puedo volver, no merezco volver.-respondió él con voz dolorida.

-Pero hay algo que le ata allí...

-Lloyd...

-No me refiero solo a su hijo...señor.-inquirió el ángel.

Kratos contuvo su aliento, no podía referirse a ella. Nadie debía saberlo.

-No hay nadie más.

-Señor...le conozco desde hace 3000 años. Se parece a cuando estuvo con Anna.

-Hmp.-gruñó molesto al escuchar el nombre de su esposa muerta.

-No tiene que cerrarse a una nueva compañera.

-No es eso Tyrael.-respondió Kratos mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.-dejé de pensar así hace mucho tiempo...

**Flashback**

Los copos de nieve inundaban el paisaje de la ciudad de Flainoir mientras Kratos se apoyaba en la barandilla cubierta de nieve.

Había acabado de contar a su propio hijo que debía matarle si quería salvar al mundo y por muy doloroso que fuera, morir a manos de Lloyd, era un orgullo para él.

Kratos agarró la barandilla con fuerza y fue entonces, cuando escuchó una conocida pisada a su lado. Una cuya propietaria había desbaratado todo su muro autoimpuesto de sufrimiento y soledad por la muerte de Anna.

-¿Cuanto llevas ahí?.-preguntó bruscamente sin darse la vuelta para mirarla.

-El tiempo suficiente como para saber lo que planeas.-le reprochó ella parándose a su espalda.

-No me importa morir.-respondió él sin expresar ninguna emoción con su voz.

-¿Y que pasa con el resto? ¿Que pasa conmigo?

-¿Contigo?.-preguntó confuso dándose la vuelta, para después quedarse hipnotizado ante la belleza de su rostro, mientras los copos de nieve se acomodaban en su cuerpo.

Aquella mujer, le había trastocado de nuevo en un segundo.

-Kratos, no te hagas el estupido. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Raine... No.-negó el con suavidad.

-Llevamos con este tira y afloja mucho tiempo.

-Pensé que me odiabas desde que os traicioné.-respondió él dolorido.

-Se que tuviste tus razones.

-Aun así, te hice daño Raine.-respondió él mientras se maldecía por ello.-Y ahora voy a morir.

-Lo sé pero...no puedo evitarlo, desde aquel día en Asgard...-dijo ella esquivando su mirada.

-Yo tampoco lo olvido.-respondió él dejando que su mano acariciara su mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos ante su contacto.-Y sigo sin poder evitar quererte. Pero...no quiero hacerte sufrir mi muerte.

-Kratos...voy a sufrirla igual.-respondió ella en un susurro.

-Hmp...-se quejó suavemente.-Eres una terca.-continuó de decir para después dejar caer su mano y abrazarla con delicadeza mientras se perdía en el aroma de sus cabellos.

-¿Es la única forma de hacerlo?.-preguntó ella con voz ahogada.

Él se separó de ella y observó como luchaba por esconder sus lágrimas. Aunque no lo demostrara, aquello, le destrozaba por dentro.

Y dejó que sus labios se juntaran con los de ella mientras los copos de nieve bañaban cada parte de sus cuerpos.

**Fin del Flashback**

-No entiendo porque está aquí.-dijo el ángel.

-Es mi decisión.

-No tiene porque condenarse aquí en soledad. Además, con ello la está arrastrando con usted.

-Hump.

-Tiene que volver.

-No sé...si es una buena idea.-dudó el por primera vez.

-Y nosotros podemos continuar sin usted ahora que ya no hay ninguna exfera ni nadie que nos maneje a su antojo.

-No merezco estar allí.-dijo desviando su mirada al suelo.

-Y yo creo que ya ha sufrido suficiente.

Kratos cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con inquietud a causa de una batalla interna que se había producido a lo largo de aquel eterno mes.

Y dándose cuenta de que a cada momento su mente volaba hacía ella, supo que al menos, debía de darse una breve oportunidad. Una oportunidad de vivir de nuevo junto a alguien.

-Tengo que verla Tyrael...

-Si señor.-afirmó el ángel mientras asentía.

-Pero si ella esta bien, volveré aquí y nos iremos...

-Pero...

-Y no hay más que hablar.

-Como desee señor.

-Pon rumbo a la tierra.-ordenó Kratos para que después el ángel asintiera y se marchara, dejándole solo pensando, en lo que se encontraría cuando regresara.

Continuará...


	4. Un paso en falso

Disclaimer lo mismo...

**Meredy –** No pasa nada :D, siempre me alegra leer tus reviews sea cuando sea. Es algo de lo que siempre estoy agradecida ^^

Si, se que he metido muchas flashbacks pero es porque siempre me he imaginado escenas perdidas asi que he decidido meterlas en el fic :P (como la del primero que leiste)...Y bueno, respecto al semielfo ahora sabras que pasa :D

Un saludo y espero que os guste

**Capitulo 4 – Un paso en falso.**

Las manos de Raine acariciaban con delicadeza las ruinas que se encontraban delante de ella. Cada grieta, cada jeroglífico y cada palabra las sentía a través de la yema de sus dedos.

Aquello era realmente fascinante para ella. Lo bastante como para aislarla del mundo que la rodeaba.

-Me han dicho que querías conocerme.-dijo una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

-¿Quien eres tú?.-preguntó Raine mientras se daba la vuelta.

En frente de ella se encontraba un hombre de aspecto pálido, alto y delgado, con unos ojos verdes algo opacos clavándose en ella. Sus ropas eran oscuras, la camiseta de un color que parecía sangre seca y los pantalones negros como la noche al igual que sus botas.

-¿Y tu?.-preguntó con cordialidad.

-Dime tu nombre y te diré el mío.-dijo ella copiando las palabras de Lloyd con desconfianza.

-Je eres encantadora. Mi nombre es Dareon y como puedes percibir soy un semielfo como tú.-respondió él con una leve sonrisa.-¿Y tú eres..?

-Raine, Raine Sage.

-Ahhh, he oído hablar de ti, es un honor.-dijo inclinando levemente su rostro.-Todo lo que intentas hacer por nuestra raza es admirable, eso te hace digna de elogios.

Ella parpadeó varias veces al oír aquello mientras el no dejaba de mirarla. Por una vez le resultaba realmente incómodo sostener una mirada.

-No sabía que fuera tan importante.-respondió ella algo molesta y cohibida por ello.

-Encima modesta. Eres una maravilla Raine.-respondió él mientras ella resoplaba por los elogios.- Y dime, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

-Ah si, quería saber algo sobre ese refugio del que todos hablan.

-¿Porque?¿Estas en peligro o algo?.-preguntó interesado.

-No de momento. Pero quería saber si los semielfos que hay ahí estarían dispuestos a escucharme.

-Por supuesto, aunque ya sabes que no todos aceptan los cambios. Ni los humanos tampoco.

-Ya...Pero si no se intenta, nunca se dará ningún paso.-respondió ella con seguridad.

-Me vendría muy bien alguien como tú en el refugio para levantar el ánimo.-dijo el con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tan mal están?.-preguntó ella con empatía.

-La verdad, no sabría decirte con exactitud es mejor verlo. Y si quieres ir, las puertas están abiertas para ti.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Y donde esta?

-Ah, lo mantengo en secreto por si los humanos les da por atacarnos o algo así. Es un refugio, un lugar de descanso para los semielfos. Un lugar en donde no tener miedo a que alguien te apuñale por la espalda.-respondió con un leve tono oscuro en su voz.

-Entiendo...-respondió ella en un susurro.

-Así que si quieres venir piénsatelo. Estaré por aquí hasta la noche.-dijo él con amabilidad para después bajar las escaleras de una forma demasiado sigilosa y silenciosa.

Raine, se quedó observando a la nada, aquella conversación había sido muy extraña, y aquella forma en que la trataba era...distinta.

No estaba segura pero algo resultaba misterioso...tal y como lo había sido Kratos en un principio...

Al percatarse sobre quien estaba pensando, se maldecía mentalmente por ello y obligó a su cuerpo a dejar las ruinas. Tenía que hablar con Genis sobre aquel refugio.

Bajó las escaleras con pasos seguros para después abrir la puerta de la posada en la que su hermano la esperaba. Saludó al dependiente y entró en la habitación que compartían con un suspiro, mientras Genis apartaba sus ojos de un libro para mirar como su hermana, se desprendía de sus botas y se dejaba caer en la cama.

-¿Raine?.-preguntó su hermano algo preocupado.

-He conocido al semielfo del refugio.-respondió ella con los ojos cerrados.-Parece ser que podemos ir pero no estoy segura de que pensar sobre ello.

-¿Que quieres decir?.-preguntó su hermano confundido.-Si podemos hacer algún bien ahí tendremos que ir¿no?

-Si...-respondió su hermana con un suspiro mientras abría los ojos para mirar al techo.-Pero hay algo raro en él...

-¿Raro?...Pensaba que te gustaba Kratos.-dijo Genis con rapidez provocando que ella no captara inmediatamente las palabras.

-¿Que has dicho?.-preguntó ella descolocada mientras se incorporaba.

-Que...te gustaban los gatos...y...y...no son de mucha confianza pero...aun así te gustan.-inventó su hermano mientras ella le miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Pero ella tampoco quería tocar el tema...

-No sé si deberíamos ir...-dijo ella intentando ignorar sus palabras.

-Bueno. Siempre podemos echar un vistazo rápido y volver. ¿Que te parece?

-Ummm, por echar un vistazo no creo que pase nada.

-Además, igual es un sitio tranquilo y todo.

-Asgard también es un sitio tranquilo.-le contestó ella.

-Será para ti...-dijo su hermano con ojos cansados e incrédulos.

-Recojamos nuestras cosas y vayamos a buscar a Dareon.

-¿Dareon?.-preguntó su hermano al borde de la risa.-¿Se llama Dareon?

-Es un nombre fuera de lo común pero no es motivo de risa...-respondió ella con seriedad.

-Y que lo digas, normal que no te inspire confianza.-remarcó su hermano mientras se mordía la lengua para no reírse.

-Genis...-le llamó su hermana a forma de advertencia mientras sus dientes rechinaban.

-Vale, vale.

Media hora más tarde ambos hermanos caminaban hasta la entrada de la ciudad con un par de mochilas en sus hombros y sus respectivas armas en sus manos. Los minutos pasaron y el cielo comenzó a oscurecer lentamente, provocando que Genis bostezara de aburrimiento.

-Tarda un poco ¿no?.-se quejó su hermano.

Pero en cuanto ella iba a contestarle, Dareon apareció a sus espaldas.

-Disculpad mi tardanza, tenía que avisar al refugio de que prepararan otra habitación.-dijo él disculpándose, provocando que ambos hermanos le miraran.

-No te preocupes.-respondió Raine con cordialidad.

-¿Este es tu hermano?.-preguntó Dareon con curiosidad. Ella solo asintió mientras Genis le miraba con incomodidad.-Espero que sea tan listo como tú mi joven compañera.-dijo con tono pedante.

-Yo creo que es más.-respondió ella con un leve tono de orgullo mientras Genis esquivaba su mirada y ocultaba su vergüenza bajo los mechones de su pelo.

-Ummm interesante.-murmuró Dareon con una mano en su barbilla.-¿Bueno, nos vamos o pido que deshagan la habitación?.-preguntó él con alegría.

-Iremos, pero queremos saber a donde nos dirigimos.

-Claro querida, vamos a una isla cercana de aquí.-respondió el con tranquilidad mientras el rostro de ella se descomponía.

-¿En una Is...Isla?.-preguntó ella intentando ocultar su temor.

-Si...¿supone algún problema?.-preguntó él intentando sospechar que pasaba.

-Es que Raine...-empezó su hermano pero fue interrumpido por una colleja por parte de Raine.-Auuu.

-Es que la última vez que cruce el mar fue en unos barreños y fue un poco desagradable.-respondió ella mientras un escalofrío le recorría todo su cuerpo.

Pero habría sido aun peor si no hubiera ido con Kratos...

**Flashback**

Se dirigían a buscar la estatua de Spiritua en aquel geiser de Toda y solo de pensar en que tenía que cruzar una cantidad masiva de agua para llegar, le ponía enferma.

No siempre había temido el agua pero, desde aquel día en el que casi se ahoga se había formado un miedo extremo en su interior. Pero debía ser fuerte y no mostrar un apice de ello ante su compañero y alumnos.

En cuanto llegaron al muelle, los ojos de ella se desorbitaron, mientras que los de Kratos, estaban levemente sorprendidos.

-Eso es....¿un Barreño?...-preguntó Lloyd incrédulo.

-Sip...es un barreño.-confirmó Genis.

-Hum un barreño.-dijo Kratos pensativo.

-Wow, parece divertido.-dijo Collete alegre

¿Di...divertido? No sabía como la elegida podía llegar a pensar eso sobre aquel inestable trozo de madera flotante.

-Y...Yo voy a esperar aquí, ir delante.-respondió Raine temerosa mientras atraía todas las miradas confusas del grupo por aquellas palabras.

-¿Pasa algo profesora?.-preguntó Lloyd preocupado

-N...Nada, no voy a ir en esa cosa.-contestó ella mientras los escalofríos que le recorrían se hacían más intensos

-Parece divertido, Vamos.-respondió Collete con una voz ansiosa por probarlos.

-Si Raine.-dijo su hermano para después agarrarle de repente de la mano y tirar de ella.

Pero Raine se opuso a ello mientras el sudor le recorría la frente.

-Ahhh.-chilló ella sin poder reprimirlo provocando que la mirasen descolocados, todos incluso Kratos.

-¿Ahh?.-preguntó Lloyd mientras ella se percataba de su grito.-Profesora...¿tienes miedo del agua o algo así?.-preguntó él mientras ella se zafaba de la mano de su hermano con suavidad.

Tenía que buscar alguna excusa

-Yo...yo...solo iba a decir, Ahhh esto va a ser divertido.-respondió ella con voz entrecortada y nerviosa para después dirigirse con seguridad hacia uno de los barreños.

-Umm seguro.-murmuró Lloyd a sus espaldas con desconfianza. Pero el resto se lo había creído.

-Heh.-emitió Kratos con una leve sonrisa incrédula.

Raine cerró los ojos y se sentó en el barreño. Tenía que haberse percatado de que él tampoco se lo creería.

Dejó que un suspiro se escapase de su boca mientras notaba como el resto del grupo se metía en los barreños y empezaban a deslizarse por el agua. Se mantuvo así, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al notar como alguien se metía en el mismo barreño que ella.

-¿Kratos?.-preguntó ella intentado averiguar que hacía ahí.

-No quedan más barreños.-respondió él mientras cogía una especie de pala de madera y empezaba a remar con ella para alejarse del muelle.

Raine miró hacia atrás mientras se le revolvía el estomago por el movimiento del barreño sobre él agua. Pero suspiro resignada, al darse cuenta de que aun quedaban un par de barreños atados al muelle.

-No necesito que nadie me acompañe.-murmuró ella molesta.

-No es malo tener a alguien de soporte por si acaso ocurre algo.-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Soy patética ¿no?.-dijo ella en un resoplido mientras él desviaba una mirada confusa hacia ella.-Tener miedo al agua...-explicó ella al percatarse de su pregunta silenciosa.

-No, eso demuestra que eres un ser vivo.-respondió el con sinceridad.

-Ya...-dijo ella no muy convencida para después dar un leve salto al notar como el agua le salpicaba.

-Llegaremos en seguida.-intentó tranquilizarla él pero sin demasiado éxito, ya que parecía que ella se iba a desmayar por momentos.-No te dejaré caer Raine...-susurró él para que después ella rodeara su brazo con sus manos.

Había dejado que su fachada se descalabrara junto a él y por una vez, no le importó demasiado.

Y sin saber porque, consiguió relajarse gracias al contacto de sus cuerpos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Bueno, por eso no te preocupes. Tenemos Rheiards.-respondió Dareon.-Se llega antes.

-Vaya es bueno saberlo.-dijo Raine con un resoplido.- ¿Pero...como te puedes permitir tener rheiards?

-Ahhhh, muy pronto lo sabrás querida.-respondió el con tono misterioso mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Este tio no me gusta nada....-susurró Genis solo para su hermana mientras en su rostro se veía un claro disgusto.-Encima...ugh creo que le gustas. Es...asqueroso...-continuó diciendo mientras le recorría un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Pero Raine no contestó. Solo le hizo un leve gesto para seguir al semielfo.

Minutos después, llegaron a un claro algo escondido por la maleza, en el que se ocultaban un par de rheiards.

-Genis y tu tendréis que montar en el mismo.-puntualizó Dareon.

-¿Porque hay dos?.-preguntó Raine con un leve tono de desconfianza

-Humm haces muchas preguntas ¿no crees?.-respondió él ganándose una mirada punzante de Raine.-Lo guardo por si se me estropea uno.-explicó él mientras sacudía sus hombros con indiferencia.

Ella y su hermano asintieron convencidos para después montar y volar por el cielo hasta una pequeña isla en la que antes había un rancho humano. Aquello, le daba una sensación de ahogo.

En cuanto desmontaron los rheiards una especie de guardias se acercaron a ellos y a Dareon sin demasiada hostilidad.

-¿Son sus invitados?.-preguntó uno de los guardias para que después Dareon asintiera.

-No os preocupéis, yo me encargo de ellos.-respondió.

-Si señor.-respondieron ambos guardias para después volver a su vigilancia.

-Si me seguís, es por aquí.-indicó Dareon a los hermanos.

Los tres entraron en el rancho medio destruido mientras el eco de voces y de pasos resonaban por todos los lados.

-¿Hay mucha gente aquí?.-preguntó Genis con una sensación extraña al oír como algo parecido a un látigo rasgaba el silencio.

-Si, de todas las edades.-respondió Dareon con rapidez.-No te resultará difícil encontrar a alguien de tu misma edad.

-¿Y porque has construido un refugio en un rancho humano?-preguntó Raine interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Eso es muy fácil, para que los humanos no se acerquen aquí.-respondió el con un tono grave.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos mientras las voces que antes habían escuchado se convertían en lamentos y el número de guardias aumentaba según avanzaban.

Algo no iba bien...

-No os preocupeís.-dijo él al notar sus caras intranquilas.-Son semielfos que han venido heridos...es horrible pero...

-¿Que está pasando aquí?.-le cortó ella con brusquedad.

-Mi querida señorita...tantas preguntas no lleva a nada bueno...-respondió él con tono burlesco.-Le quitas la diversión.

Ella emitió un resoplido de queja mientras indicaba a Genis con la mirada que fuera cauteloso. Aunque con tantos guardias, no podrían hacer demasiado.

Tras breves segundos caminando, llegaron a una puerta de piedra y Dareon, indicó al guardia que la abriera.

Pero lo que vieron, les hizo sobrecogerse de manera inmediata.

-R...Raine.-la llamó su hermano descolocado.

-¿Que...significa esto?.-preguntó Raine entrecortada al ver a miles de semielfos trabajando casi hasta la muerte como esclavos, mientras docenas de látigos se clavaban en sus espaldas sin remordimientos.

-Esto...Es mi imperio.-dijo él con una sonrisa ambiciosa en su rostro.-Y vosotros me ayudareis a construirlo.

-¿Que?.-preguntó ella confusa.-No haremos tal cosa.

-Oh, si que lo haréis...Guardias.-dijo él para que después unos diez guardias les rodearan, provocando con ello que Genis y Raine tomaran una posición defensiva.

-No os va a servir de nada resistiros. Y no me gustaría dañar tu precioso cuerpo Raine.-dijo el con un tono lascivo.

-Tsk.-se quejó ella mientras intentaba buscar una forma de vencerlos.

-Raine.-gritó su hermano al notar como los guardias le cogían por las muñecas con fuerza.

-Genis.-dijó corriendo hacia él. Pero la vista se le nubló rápidamente al notar un golpe seco en su nuca, cayendo al suelo a la vez que perdía el conocimiento.

-Lleváoslos.-ordenó Dareon para después marcharse con paso tranquilo hacía la zona alejada de los gritos en donde podría descansar sus oídos.-Con ellos seguro que podemos volver a crear exferas.

Continuara....

A/n: creo que soy un poco mala pero xDD creo que a partir de aquí = lo hago un poco...durillo, ya veremos.


	5. La vuelta

**Disclaimer no son mioss**

**Meredy **mmm pues no lo sabía pero el nombre explica algunas cosas. Si es que lo de los barreños esta cantao...ahi pueden casar cosas raras xDXD

bueno dejo otro capi

Espero que os guste :D

**Capitulo 5 – La vuelta**

La masa gigante de maná, se acercó lentamente a la órbita del planeta mientras se interponía entre los rayos del sol, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que la tecnología de cruxis que se conectaba con el planeta, se pusiera en marcha.

Las luces de los teletransportadores parpadeaban levemente con un sonido irritante, lo hicieron varias veces, hasta que lograron estabilizarse, mientras que las terminales despertaban rápidamente, permitiendo al ángel acceder al sistema según tecleaba con la yema de sus dedos.

El ángel permaneció en silencio mientras comprobaba el estado de los teletransportadores que permanecían en la superficie del planeta. Como era de esperar, solo funcionaba el de la torre de la salvación que había sido destruida en miles de pedazos.

Kratos continuó delante de la terminal sin apartar un ápice sus ojos de la pantalla, hasta que otro ángel llegó hasta su lado.

-¿Que quieres Tyrael?.-preguntó Kratos al notar la presencia del ángel.

-Solo quería decirle que hemos decidido permanecer aquí, el tiempo que haga falta hasta que usted nos diga señor.-empezó el ángel con voz segura.

-No creo que tarde mucho.-respondió él con seriedad.

-Creemos...que debe tomarlo con calma señor.

-No creo que lleguéis a echarme de menos.-respondió con un leve tono irónico.

-Lord Kratos...hemos forjado una nueva espada para usted.-dijo el ángel para después arrodillarse ante Kratos mientras sostenía la espada.

Era una espada larga, con aspecto semisólido y afilado. La hoja era parecida a la que le había entregado a Lloyd, salvo que ahora tenía un borde negro que aparentaba contener las llamas de aquella espada. Su empuñadura era dentada y en el mango tenía unas cuantas plumas azules atadas.

Al ver aquellas plumas Kratos le miró interrogativo y Tyrael, sin incorporarse agitó sus alas y miró el rostro de su amigo y señor.

-Son de las que perdió cuando los ángeles que se oponían intentaron matarnos.

-Hmph.-emitió Kratos con un suspiro al recordar aquello.

Los que se habían opuesto a deshacerse de las exferas, les habían acorralado en un descuido y él, no tuvo otra opción que interponerse ante todos ellos para que los suyos escaparan. Por suerte, solo había perdido unas plumas que ahora casi se le habían regenerado por completo.

-Se que no es un grato recuerdo pero...para nosotros significa mucho.

-Gracias Tyrael.-respondió Kratos agradecido para después tomar la espada y atarla a su cintura.

No siempre demostraban ser ángeles vacíos de sentimientos.

Kratos ando en silencio y se puso en el teletransportador mientras Tyrael ocupaba su puesto frente a la terminal.

-¿Listo señor?.-preguntó Tyrael para después observar como Kratos asentía.-Si necesita algo no dude en decírnoslo.

Tras aquellas palabras Tyrael presionó un botón, provocando que el cuerpo de Kratos se envolviera en una luz morada y así desvanecerse ante los ojos del ángel con rapidez.

Su cuerpo se materializó en la misma montaña de escombros que un mes antes había dejado atrás. Sin entretenerse demasiado, salió de las ruinas para contemplar como los verdes prados y el cielo azul permanecían tan intactos como los recordaba.

Kratos dio un suspiro y elevó su rostro al cielo para orientarse. Desplegó lentamente sus alas, como si ellas mismas disfrutaran de aquel aire que las rodeaba, mientras que el viento, movía sus ropas y cabellos a su antojo.

Poco después, sus pies se elevaron de la tierra a causa de sus alas que se agitaban fuertemente y emprendió el vuelo a la pequeña ciudad de Iselia. A pesar de que ambos mundos estuvieran unidos, podía orientarse sin ninguna dificultad.

Minutos después, en cuanto divisó la pequeña ciudad con sus ojos, detuvo su vuelo. Kratos dudaba de si ir directamente a ver a Raine, sería lo correcto. No sabía como le recibiría y en el caso de que no mostrara un mínimo de interés por su vuelta, aquello le dolería más de lo que jamás admitiría. Y por ello, necesitaba una excusa, una excusa que también echaba demasiado de menos.

En cuanto sus pies se posaron en la tierra con suavidad, escondió sus brillantes alas mientras escuchaba como Noishe, olisqueaba en el aire su presencia. Poco después, Noishe corrió hacia él, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cara de Kratos se empapó con los lamidos de aquella criatura.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Noishe.-susurró con voz grave mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.- Espero que hayas cuidado bien de Lloyd.

-Whine.-emitió alegre la criatura mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-¿Está en casa?.-preguntó Kratos mientras apuntaba a la casa.

-Whine.-contestó Noishe para después escuchar un largo bostezo y el ruido de una mano estampándose en una nuca.

-Hump. Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.-respondió Kratos con voz monótona para después acercarse a la puerta de madera, mientras Noishe se paraba a su lado.

Kratos elevó su mano y toco con los nudillos la puerta para después, esperar pacientemente a que la abrieran.

-Voy.-dijo una voz alocada desde dentro a la vez que se escuchaban unas cuantas pisadas rápidas.

Poco después la puerta se abría para dejar ver el rostro sorprendido del chico de las dos espadas.

-Kr...¿Kratos?.-preguntó el chico con voz entrecortada.

-Lloyd.-respondió tranquilo Kratos.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-continuó mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al igual que en sus ojos.

-Si solo ha pasado un mes. Pero me alegro de que estés de vuelta papa.

-Hmph.-emitió él en un suspiro ya que sus oídos, aun no se había acostumbrado a que su hijo se refiriera hacia él como a su padre.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-preguntó Lloyd con curiosidad mientras le dejaba entrar en la casa.

-He venido a resolver unos asuntos pendientes.-respondió él mientras entraba, para después percatarse de que el enano le saludaba.-Dirk.-lo llamó a modo de saludo mientras inclinaba su rostro cordialmente.

-Kratos.¿Que tal te ha ido?.-preguntó el enano mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

-No tan bien como esperaba. Pero ya he cumplido mi objetivo.-respondió con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Ya has destruido todas las exferas?.-preguntó Lloyd sorprendido para que después observara como Kratos asentía ante su pregunta.- Eso es genial.-dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa.- Así podrás quedarte.

-Hmph...Eso depende del tiempo que me lleve resolver mis asuntos.

-¿Que asuntos?.-preguntó Lloyd con curiosidad.

-¿Donde está Raine?.-preguntó Kratos con un leve tono de impaciencia en su voz.

-Ah, pues...se fue poco después de irte con Genis a eso de hablar a la gente para que acepten a los semielfos.-explicó Lloyd sin ocultar su añoranza.

-Ya veo...-respondió pensativo.

Aquello iba a ser tan complicado como había imaginado. Sabía que Raine tenía su propio camino y él no era nadie para entorpecerlo.

-Pero...podemos ir a buscarlos.-respondió Lloyd con voz alegre provocando que Kratos saliera de sus pensamientos.- Creo que estarán por Asgard o eso me dijo Genis en la última carta.

-Hmm. Está bien, así veré si has mejorado con la espada.-aceptó Kratos con una media sonrisa escondida.

-Si...si, claro, claro.-respondió Lloyd dubitativo.

-No me digas que no has hecho nada este tiempo...-dijo Kratos sin creer el grado de pereza de aquel muchacho.

-Es...Esto...Yo...P..Pues...-empezó Lloyd entrecortado mientras gesticulaba con las manos rápidamente y el sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

-Hmph.-gruñó Kratos para después posar su puño en la cabeza de Lloyd sin demasiada dureza.

-Auuu..-se quejó Lloyd mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.-Ha sido porque le prometí a Raine que no faltaría a clase.-respondió Lloyd provocando que Kratos se sorprendiera por un momento, tanto de sus palabras como de su nombre.- Y luego estaba muy cansado...-se quejó el chico con un suspiro.

-Hmph.-emitió mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-No seas duro con él, también ha estado mejorando con los tallados.-intervino Dirk con voz comprensiva.-Les hizo unos colgantes bastante buenos antes de que se fueran y mejora por momentos.

-Si, les encantó a los dos...Aun me pregunto como se te ocurrió eso de la pluma...-dijo Lloyd pensativo, atrayendo la mirada de Kratos.

Solo ellos debían saberlo.

-Lloyd ¿Cuando quieres partir?.-preguntó Kratos desviando la conversación.

-Ah, bueno...pues en un poco, preparo lo necesario y me despido de Collete.-respondió Lloyd con rapidez sin darse cuenta del intencionado cambio de tema.

Kratos asintió ante sus palabras para después ver como el muchacho salía a prisa de la casa.

-Te ha echado de menos.-dijo Dirk mientras volvía a su trabajo.

-No se porque.-dijo Kratos seriamente mientras la alegría le inundaba por dentro.

-Porque eres su padre.-respondió el enano con simplicidad.- Y eso nunca cambiará.

-Hmph.

Aquello era verdad pero...no había estado junto a él durante muchos años. Y cuando lo estuvo, fue un cobarde queriendo que Lloyd le librase de sus pecados. Pero su propio hijo, fue su esperanza para cambiar de nuevo el mundo.

OooooOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOO

Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta al notar como su cabeza daba vueltas por el dolor. Abrió los párpados pesados con lentitud, mientras su visión se acostumbraba a aquel lugar oscuro y frío en el que estaba. Rodeada de paredes de piedra y tumbada en un suelo de tierra húmeda que se pegaba a todas sus ropas rasgadas y cuerpo.

Intentó incorporarse con sus manos, posándolas sobre el suelo y escuchó un tintineo con ello. Tenía unas cadenas en las manos que le impedían moverse con libertad, mientras que sus tobillos, estaban rodeados por unos grilletes que se sujetaban al suelo.

-Por fin te has despertado.-dijo una voz aburrida y pegajosa.-Aunque tienes un rostro interesante cuando duermes.

-Tsk.¿Donde está Genis?.-preguntó Raine esta vez incorporándose completamente para mirar a Dareon con los ojos llenos de odio.

-Oh, tu hermanito está bien...siempre y cuando hagas lo que yo te diga.-dijo con voz tranquila.

-Como le hagas algo...-amenazó ella.

-Eso dependerá de ti.-le cortó él con la misma voz que ella.

-¡Donde esta mi hermano!.-gritó ella con rabia.

-Si me ayudas, lo sabrás.

-Tsk...-se quejó ella desviando su mirada.-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Así me gusta. Vas a participar en la creación de exferas.

-¿Que?.-preguntó ella sorprendida.-¿Para que quieres hacer eso?

-Necesito las exferas para construir mi imperio.-respondió el con voz ambiciosa.- Un imperio más grande que el que tuvo Yggdrasill.

-Estas loco.-respondió ella descolocada por lo que escuchaba.

-Pero yo lo haré mejor...y contra antes empieces con tu trabajo, antes lo conseguiré.

-Eso no te va a dar el control de nada. Y teniendo a los de tu propia raza como esclavos menos.-le respondió ella.

-¡Guardias!.-los llamó Dareon.-Llevarla al sector 4.-ordenó para que después los guardias la agarraran de las cadenas para arrastrarla fuera de aquel mugriento lugar.- Tienes que estar agradecida de que no vas a la fábrica como tu hermano.-murmuró el antes de que ella desapareciera.

OoooOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOO

-Hola Kratos, me alegro de verte.-saludo Collete en cuanto el nombrado pisó la aldea de Iselia.

-Elegida.-dijo él con sencillez a modo de saludo.

-¿Nos vamos ya?.-preguntó ella con felicidad.

-¿Como que nos vamos?.-preguntó Kratos sin creerse lo que escuchaba y temiendo sus intenciones.

-Yo también quiero ver a la profesora y a Genis. Así que os acompaño.-respondió ella mientras Kratos suspiraba cansado.

-Genial Collete.-apoyó Lloyd con una sonrisa.

-A que sí.-respondió ella con otra sonrisa.-Va a ser genial. Otra vez juntos de viaje.

-Si, y si aparece algún monstruo yo lo venceré.-dijo Lloyd con un dedo apuntando al cielo.

-Se que lo harás.-respondió Collete mientras escondía su sonrisa con sus manos.

Kratos salió de la aldea mientras los dos jóvenes le seguían diciendo cosas que sus oídos no querían escuchar. Noishe alcanzó su paso e intentó reconfortarlo con un lamido en la mano. Pero Kratos solo pudo volver a suspirar ante el suplicio de cuidar a dos jóvenes igual de alocados.

Aquel, iba a ser un largo viaje...

Continuará...


	6. Soledades

**Disclaimer: **personajes no mios nada de nada xD

**Meredy **– yo tambien he tenido problemas para entrar con la cuenta y subir el capitulo asi que no te preocupes xikilla.

Lo de los personajes umm

Gracias de nuevo por tomarte las molestias de leerlo y de comentar. Lo agradezco mucho.

Pd: jaja lo tenia más o menos hecho :P

Dejo este, es algo cortito pero es que ando con prisas, pero no por eso el fic será corto, aun le queda algo y tengo que pensar otro algo por si lo hago o no umum probablemente si xD

**Capitulo 6 – Soledades**

Raine se encontraba en un laboratorio un tanto grotesco, había decenas de recipientes de agua con un monstruo vivo en cada uno, esperando a ser sometidos a experimentos fallidos que les ocasionarían la muerte. Unos pocos semielfos encadenados y centrados en su trabajo la acompañaban, pero procuraban no llamar la atención de los guardias que sostenían un látigo en la mano y una espada afilada en su cintura.

Estaba rodeada de gente pero se encontraba sola en aquel horrible lugar y le habían quitado todo salvo su colgante y los recuerdos que le acompañaban.

Raine instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho en donde se encontraba la pluma y la rodeó con suavidad entre sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. De alguna forma, aquello, le hacía sentir segura.

-Trabaja.-le gritó él guardia más cercano a ella.

Ella dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido y le dio la espalda para concentrarse en las probetas que había en una mesa de metal. No estaba segura de como empezar.

-Raine.-susurró una voz a su lado.

-¿Linar?.-preguntó ella descolocada mientras giraba su rostro para verlo.

-Chisstt, más bajo.-susurró él con pánico.- O nos oirán.-explicó él para después ver como ella asentía.-¿Qué haces aquí Raine?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Ese Dareon nos engañó a Aisha, a mi y al resto de los semielfos que estábamos en Asgard.

-Como a mí y a Genis.

-¿Genis también?.-preguntó él escandalizado.-Si no está aquí estará en la fábrica con Aisha.

-Al menos...no estará solo.-respondió ella.

-Ya...

-¿Cuanto lleváis aquí?.-preguntó ella preocupada al ver su rostro delgado y cansado.

-La verdad no lo sé. Aquí abajo se pierde la noción del tiempo.

-Silencio.-chilló el guardia de nuevo mientras se acercaba.- No trabajas, solo hablas, no sirves para nada.-dijo él guardia mientras se acercaba a ella con el látigo fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos.

-Tranquilo guardia...-dijo una voz a espaldas de todos pero que hizo detenerse al guardia con rapidez.

-No estaba trabajando señor.-explicó el guardia.

-Yo me encargo, vigila al resto.-explicó el semielfo.

-Si señor.

-Raine, Raine, Raine.-dijo el con voz cansada mientras se paraba frente a ella.-¿Que voy a hacer contigo? Eres fundamental para el proyecto y no colaboras. No me gustaría tener que rebajarte al mismo grado que a los demás. Ya sabes, latigazos, sin comer y esas cosas...-explicó Dareon con voz irritable a lo que Raine respondió con una mueca de disgusto.- ¿No hablas? Hasta hace nada lo hacías. Bueno, siempre puedo castigar a tu hermano por ti.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, intuyendo la cara de alarma de ella.

-Deja a mi hermano.-amenazó ella.

-Es la única forma de que hagas algo Raine.-dijo él.-Llevas aquí dos días y ni si quiera has tocado una probeta.

Para ella había parecido más tiempo.

-Tu proyecto es una ilusión.

-Con la práctica todo se consigue.-contestó él.- Y deberías empezar.

-Lo haré si me dejas ver a mi hermano.-dijo ella con seguridad.

-No.-negó él con rapidez.

-Pues no tendrás nada.

-De una forma u otra lo haré, una peor para tu hermano y otra mejor para él.

-¿Que te cuesta dejarme verlo unos momentos?.-preguntó ella con un tono más neutral.

-Umm. Es posible que sea más rápido que discutir contigo.-dijo para sí mismo mientras soltaba un resoplido.-Esta bien, pero harás todo lo que yo diga y cuando lo diga. Y si te portas bien, puede que te deje verlo de nuevo.-accedió Dareon mientras ella asentía con una leve esperanza.

OooOOOOOOooooOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooo

Collete y Lloyd corrieron dentro de la ciudad, mientras que Kratos, entraba en Asgard con pasos tranquilos pero pesados.

-Mira Lloyd, hay más perritos.-gritó Collete entusiasmada mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.-Vamos con ellos Lloyd.-dijo ella para después tirar de su brazo arrastrándole hasta donde los perros.

-Voy, voy.-respondió el chico rápidamente a la vez que seguía a Collete.

Kratos, tras ver que los chicos estaban entretenidos, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a las ruinas y subió por ellas, con el único propósito de encontrar al anciano de la ciudad para preguntarle por los hermanos.

Y como había supuesto el anciano se encontraba en la cima, observando las ruinas y cuidando de ellas mientras las admiraba junto con la compañía del viento.

En cuanto Kratos se paró a su lado, carraspeó levemente su garganta para atraer su atención y su mirada hacia él.

El anciano se dio la vuelta lentamente con ayuda de su bastón y miró con sorpresa a la persona que tenía delante. El serio mercenario que había acompañado a la elegida en su viaje. Aquel que arrastraba sobre sus hombros, un enrome peso silencioso.

-No se si se acuerda pero…estoy buscando a dos semielfos que antes viajaban conmigo.-empezó con voz cordial.

-Han estado aquí.-respondió del mismo modo el anciano.-Llegaron hace tres días, pero se fueron hace dos.

-¿Y sabe a donde se dirigían?.-preguntó con algo de frenesí al pensar lo cerca que podía estar de ella. Pero el anciano solo negó con los ojos cerrados.

Aun así, aquello no suponía un problema ya que podría divisarlos desde el aire en un terreno bastante corto.

-Solo se que fueron con un semielfo que suele pasar por aquí a comprar víveres, ese hombre tiene un refugio para los de su especie y siempre viene solo para abastecerlo.-explicó él anciano despojándole de su momentánea alegría.

Sabía que no tendría que haber regresado.

Raine se había ido con un desconocido y dada su rapidez para seguirle le disgustaba por dentro.

-Entiendo.-dijo intentando mantener su compostura.

Pero su propia voz, le traicionó por pensar en que ella había sido capaz de pasar página mientras que él, era incapaz de ello.

Kratos apretó su puño con fuerza mientras sus ojos se cerraban, concentrándose en el dolor que le producían sus uñas clavándose a través del guante en sus carnes.

Ella había encontrado a otro dejándole al margen y con la única opción de volver a Derris Kharlan.

Estaba solo de nuevo.

-¿Kratos?.-preguntó Lloyd a sus espaldas provocando que él nombrado parpadeara sorprendido. Se había alejado de las ruinas sin percatarse de lo que hacía.-¿Estás bien?.

-Sí.-respondió él secamente.

-Tienes mala cara.-respondió Lloyd mientras señalaba a su rostro serio y algo molesto.

-No es nada.-dijo él con rotundidad.

-Papa.-dijo Lloyd en un susurro y consiguiendo la atención que buscaba. Sabía que aquello siempre le sorprendía-Creo que mama querría que fueras feliz de nuevo y a mi, sinceramente, también. Siempre que no la olvides claro.-respondió sorprendiéndole hasta límites insospechados, tanto que fue capaz de arrancarle una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Lloyd?.-preguntó Kratos con voz descolocada.

-He escuchado tu conversación con el anciano, y puede que no sea muy listo, pero no soy ciego.-dijo con seriedad provocando que Kratos juntara sus dientes con frustración.- Y seguro que la profesora ha tenido que irse con él por algo importante, ya sabes lo desconfiada que es... -continuó el chico mientras Kratos suspiraba por su propio descuido.-Además si quisieras podrías espantarlo solo sacando las alas.-respondió Lloyd brindándole una sonrisa a su padre.

Aquella opción, no se la había planteado y resultaba ser lo más lógico. Se había precipitado él mismo en un segundo, sin poder remediarlo. Pero Lloyd se lo había mostrado sin dificultad.

-De todas formas...Lloyd...ella...-empezó él sin saber muy bien que responder a su hijo.

-Vamos, ella se pirra por tus huesos.-respondió con voz obvia.-Genis me dijo en las cartas que hablaba de ti y siempre se quedaba mirando tu colgante.

-Técnicamente lo hiciste tú, así que es tuyo.-respondió Kratos.

-Pero la idea fue tuya.-corroboró Lloyd.

-Humph.

-Papa, se que es difícil pero si te preocupas por lo que piense yo o Genis...No te preocupes por ello...Además, ella ya es como si fuera mi segunda madre.-respondió Lloyd con seriedad.

-Lloyd...-lo llamó él con suavidad.

Todo lo que decía su hijo tenía una parte verdadera, pero había pasado el tiempo y él, le había hecho daño a Raine al alejarse de todos con su soledad y pecado. Aquello era su error y estaba comenzando a pagarlo duramente.

-Me voy.-continuó Kratos para después caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad del viento.

-Va...vale.-respondió su hijo sorprendido por el repentino cambio.- Pero, volverás ¿no?.-preguntó esperanzado.

Kratos giró su rostro y solo pudo mostrarle la duda en sus ojos antes de desaparecer de la vista del chico.

Necesitaba estar solo para saber hacia donde dirigir su propio camino.

Continuará...


	7. Huida inevitable

**Disclaimer** no son mioossss

**Rated:** T un pokito de violencia...aun que no demasiaaa. Pero estoy planteandome en subir el rated por algunas cosas que haré

**Meredy **– jajaja pensaba poner la frase como has dicho pero.....al final la cambie :P

respecto al fic. No creo que lo deje, quizás tarde un poco en colgar los capitulos pero no demasiado porque a mi tampoco me gusta ver los fics sin terminar. Me fastidia mucho cuando los leo y yo no quiero hacer lo mismo. Y me alegra que te guste.

Espero que os guste, aun que creo que es un poco flojillo

**Capitulo 7 - Huida inevitable.**

Los guardias aprisionaban sus brazos, guiándola por los oscuros caminos de aquel complejo mientras el tintineo de las cadenas de sus pies le recordaban constantemente su repentino estado de esclavitud.

Pero por mucho que sus pies y manos estuvieran encadenados ella lucharía por deshacerse de las cadenas en todo momento.

Minutos después, los guardias la empujaban provocando que su cuerpo se precipitara hacia el suelo de la mugrienta celda, en la que antes había estado.

Raine se arrodilló con cansancio mientras sus ojos, se acostumbraban a la escasez de luz que había en aquel lugar, lleno de un silencio nauseabundo que se inundaba con los gritos de sufrimiento. A pesar de todo, ella, no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban.

Cada voz que escuchaba, era una cuchillada para ella porque sabía que su hermano compartía aquel forzado destino. Aquello la hizo temblar de rabia y desesperación mientras se culpaba de haberle permitido viajar con ella, de haberle arrastrado porque le necesitaba, ya que se había sentido sin demasiadas fuerzas, desde que él la había rechazado para marcharse a Derris Kharlan.

Realmente, lo único que le quedaba en aquel mundo, era Genis, y tenía el deber moral de protegerlo, sin importa cual fuera el precio.

El tintineo de otras cadenas a causa de unos cortos pasos que entraban por la puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos, para después observar como su hermano en un segundo, se abalanzaba sobre ella con un abrazo.

-Raine.-la llamó su hermano con voz temblorosa y desesperada.-Raine

-Tranquilo Genis.-susurró ella mientras intentaba reconfortarlo.-Tranquilo.

Su hermano poco a poco se tranquilizó según los sollozos y los temblores cesaban. Ella se separó un poco de su desesperado abrazo y le miró el rostro sucio y cansado que tenia delante con preocupación.

-No me han hecho nada...-empezó su hermano mientras se secaba los ojos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-le dijo ella con un suspiro.

-¿Pero como?, me han quitado la exfera.-le contestó su hermano en un susurro.

-A mi también me la han quitado. Será difícil salir de aquí sin ellas.-dijo ella mientras miraba de reojo a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta.

-Más bien imposible.-dijo su hermano derrotado.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí.-respondió ella con seguridad al escuchar a su desanimado hermano.

-¿Tienes algún plan?.-pregunto su hermano mientras observaba como miraba los movimientos de los guardias sin perderse un detalle.

-Es posible, pero es peligroso.-respondió ella en voz baja.

-Bueno, no puede ser más peligroso que permanecer aquí.

-Ya...

-He visto a Aisha.-empezó su hermano.- Esta muy mal hermana. Lleva meses trabajando en ese lugar y si podemos salir tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-Linar también esta aquí, pero...deberíamos salir y buscar ayuda.

-No creo que nadie nos ayude, y menos con el aspecto que tenemos.-dijo su hermano viendo las ropas rotas y sucias de ambos. El abrigo de ella, era casi inexistente- Y Lloyd está muy lejos.

Su hermano tenía razón, pero a pesar de que le doliera el estado de ellos, intentar ir a buscarles sería un suicidio para todos.

-Bueno, intentaremos ir a buscarlos y saldremos de aquí.-dijo ella rápidamente para ocultar su mentira mientras su hermano sonreía levemente con su respuesta.

Odiaba mentirle, pero ahora, debía centrarse en salvarle a él.

-¿Y como piensas salir?.-preguntó su hermano con voz débil.

-Pues...

ooOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Collete estaba aun, acariciando con tranquilidad a los perros que agitaban la cola con alegría, cuando Lloyd apareció a su espalda con el rostro deprimido e inquieto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que te ha dicho?.-preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta mientras llevaba sus manos entrelazadas hacia su cuerpo.

-La verdad, no mucho. Pensaba que mi padre era listo para estas cosas, pero en vez de ello se va corriendo.-respondió el chico desanimado.

-Simplemente es que no sabe como afrontarlo. Además date cuenta de que Kratos no esté pensando solo en él.-argumentó la elegida con voz suave.

-¿Uhmm?

-También cuentan los sentimientos de la profesora.-explicó ella ante su duda no preguntada.

-Pero si ella...-contestó Lloyd

-Ya, pero el no lo sabe.-interrumpió Collete sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

-Se lo he dicho.-dijo molesto

-Pero él no lo ha visto, y Kratos necesita verlo.

-Solo espero que vuelva para verlo...-dijo con un suspiro cansado

-Seguro que si y te hará caso, ya verás.-respondió ella agitando sus brazos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-dudó el chico.-Parece que la muerte de mi madre aun le persigue. No me entiendas mal, yo también la echo de menos, pero yo no le culpo a él de nada de lo que pasó y quiero que mi padre sea feliz...y...y, estoy seguro de que mi madre también lo querría.-dijo buscando sus palabras con cuidado.

-Era un ser querido Lloyd, es normal y eso tendrá parte en sus dudas.

-No tiene porque pasar lo mismo.

-Lo sé pero...supongo que soportarlo de nuevo sería muy malo para él.

-Ya, no creo que pudiese volver a soportarlo.-respondió Lloyd en un débil susurro.-Pero si no hace nada no conseguirá nada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Lloyd, encerrarlos en un armario o algo.

-hehe, eso sería genial. Pero tenemos que encontrar a la profesora primero.

-Vamos a preguntar a la gente, igual saben algo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa para después tomar la mano de Lloyd y guiarle con ella por la ciudad.

OooooooooooOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Raine y Genis seguían hablando en la misma posición hasta que escucharon el ruido de multitud de llaves moverse entre en las manos de los guardias.

-Se os a acabado el tiempo.-gritó el guardia mientras abría la puerta con un chirrido y entraba seguido de otro.

Genis se levantó pesadamente y comenzó a caminar hacia los guardias tranquilos. En cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos, Genis bajó su mirada y torpemente se tropezó con sus pies para caer encima de uno de los guardias, provocando que los dos se despistaran.

Raine aprovechó aquello para abalanzarse encima de uno de los sorprendidos guardias, quitándole la espada en proceso. Ella la blandió con rapidez para después clavársela mortalmente en el pecho y hacer lo mismo con el otro guardia sin un rastro de piedad en ella.

Cuando ambos guardias cayeron muertos, ella dejó que su brazo se posara en su costado, y sin permitir que su mano soltara la espada ensangrentada, intentó controlar su respiración cansada y agitada.

-¿Estas bien?.-preguntó ella a su hermano mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-S...si.-afirmó Genis entrecortado ante la rápida furia de su hermana.-¿Cuando has aprendido a manejar la espada?.

-Ah, en realidad no sé, solo tuve que ayudar una vez en los entrenamientos que Lloyd hacia con Kratos y bueno nada más.-explicó su hermana con rapidez para después asomarse por la puerta abierta y mirar el camino.-Esta despejado. Heh, creo que esto no se lo esperaban.-dijo ella regodeándose por ello mientras salían de la celda con cautela.

-La fábrica está por aquí.-indicó su hermano al lado contrario del que ella caminaba y provocando un suspiro saliera de la boca de su hermana.

-Genis, tenemos que salir de aquí y se van a dar cuenta de que faltamos enseguida. No podemos ir a por Aisha y a por Linar

-¿Que?.¡No!.-gritó su hermano haciendo eco por los oscuros pasillos.

-Genis.-le recriminó su hermana en un susurro.

-¡No, yo no me voy de aquí!.-siguió gritando lo cual provocó que de repente una docena de pisadas metálicas comenzara a acercarse a ellos.

-¡Vámonos!.-gritó su hermana mientras le cogía de la muñeca y le arrastraba camino arriba con rapidez.

-¡Suéltame!.-gritó su hermano el cual recibió un brusco tirón en el brazo.

-No hay tiempo y ahora solo podemos escapar.-respondió ella apresurada y haciendo que su hermano entrara en razón del peligro que corrían.-¡Vamos!.-dijo desesperada al notar como los pasos se hacían más cercanos.

Y Genis al escuchar a su hermana y percatarse de los pasos cercanos de los guardias, cedió para correr junto a ella camino arriba.

Corrieron durante varios minutos por los oscuros y destrozados pasillos, hasta que poco a poco una luz comenzó a divisarse en el horizonte.

-Ya falta poco.-dijo su hermano para después cruzar la puerta y darse de frente con la luminosa superficie.

En cuanto los ojos de ambos se acostumbraron, fueron corriendo hasta la orilla.

-¿Y ahora que?.-preguntó su Genis para después observar como los guardias comenzaban a asomarse por al puerta.- Raine, tenemos que irnos.

-N..No, vete tú.-dijo ella al ver el inmenso océano.

-No

-Cogedles.-gritó un guardia a sus espaldas.

-Vete Genis, ¡Vete!.-gritó ella mientras empujaba a su hermano al agua.- ¡Vete!

-Buscaré ayuda.-dijo su hermano mientras veía como su hermana caía al suelo duramente, siendo una presa de los guardias.

-Coged al otro.-gritó otro guardia.

-Lightning.-conjuró uno de ellos sobre su hermano, el cual se alejaba desesperadamente.

-¡No!.-gritó Raine al ver como el rayo caía cerca de su hermano haciendole desaparecer de su vista.-¡Genis! No....-terminó de decir ella en un susurro mientras dejaba caer su rostro abatido.

Había perdido a su hermano también. Ya no le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse.

-Me decepcionas.-dijo Dareon con voz envenenada a sus espaldas.-Intento ser amable contigo y así me lo pagas. Y con ello solo consigues que tu hermano muera ahogado.-continuó él mientras las lágrimas de ella comenzaban a asomarse.-Vas a pagarlo muy caro.-amenazó él con desprecio.-Llevarla a mis aposentos.-ordenó él mientras ella no dejaba de observar el lugar en que su hermano había desaparecido con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas.

OooooooOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Kratos dejó caer su cuerpo sobre uno de los muchos árboles de aquel bosque en él que se encontraba. Había caminado sin rumbo fijo y no sabía donde estaba pero no le importaba.

Estaba de nuevo confuso, sin saber exactamente que rumbo tomar. Sabía que debía hablar con ella, pero si ella intentaba olvidarle, no quería estropearlo removiendo el pasado y haciéndole sufrir. Pero había una parte de él que le impedía marcharse sin verla.

Kratos rebuscó en su cinto y cogió el comunicador que Tyrael le había dado, para después conectarlo.

-Tyrael, soy Kratos.-dijo él con voz inexpresiva al comunicador mientras se incorporaba para caminar por la hierba.

-Lord Kratos.-respondió la voz del ángel tras breves segundos de interferencias.-¿Como van las cosas?.

-No demasiado bien.-respondió él con disgusto mientras se percataba de que la cantidad de árboles comenzaba a disminuir.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque señor?

-Humph.-gruñó él en un principio ante su indiscreta pregunta.-Aun no he podido ver a Raine.-contestó él en un suspiro mientras poco a poco la hierba comenzaba a sustituirse por la arena.

-Bueno, ya la verá señor. Si quiere puedo ayudarle a buscarla con unos cuantos ángeles más.

-No Tyrael, tienes que encargarte de Derris Kharlan.

-Bien señor. Pues espero que la encuentre pronto, porque el teletransportador estará apagado hasta que la vea.

-Humph.-gruñó él ante la leve encerrona que le había preparado.- Estoy obligado a verla ¿no?.-preguntó mientras su vista se perdía en el mar.

-Si señor.-dijo él ángel despreocupado mientras Kratos daba un suspiro y cerraba los ojos.

Giró su rostro y clavó su vista en una de las orillas para después quedarse paralizado. En cuanto se percató de quien era, corrió hasta él y se acuclilló a su lado.

-Genis...-susurró Kratos mientras veía el crítico estado del pequeño.- First Aid.-conjuró para después ver como su respiración se hacía menos entrecortada. Pero aquello no era suficiente ya que necesitaba un médico.

-¿Lord Kratos?.-preguntó Tyrael desde el comunicador.

-Creo, que tenemos problemas.-respondió él rápidamente.-Volveré a llamarte más tarde.

Y tras decir aquello cortó la comunicación para después, desplegar sus alas y dirigirse hacía la ciudad de Asgard con rapidez.

Si su hermano estaba así, sin duda, Raine estaba en peligro y tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y solo el pequeño sabía donde estaba.

Continará...


	8. Espiral mortal

**Disclaimer no son mioossss**

Rated:T mas violencia y no se...creo que es bastante angustioso

**Meredy **– si yo tambien me di cuenta después pero bueno el señor este tiene a todos por esclavos asi que no pasa nada XDXDXD

En fin...si soy mala...igual en este me vienes a buscar y me das collejas jajajaja.

Respecto a Tyrael, ya es uno de los pocos que estan "vivos" ademas lo hicer porque sino el pobre kratos no tendria con quien hablar cuando ta solillo ahi en esa bola de mana morada en vete tu a saber donde...

Respecto a la longitud del fic....cada dia se me hace mas largo porque saco cosas nuevas soy un desastre, se supone que iba a acabar en el capitulo 6 pero bueno, se alarga y espero que no te cargue y exactamente no se cuantos tendrá quizas unos 3 o 4 más. La verdad, no lo sé.

Espero que os guste.

**Capitulo 8 - Espiral mortal **

Raine fue arrastrada sin ningún cuidado por los guardias durante varios minutos, provocando que sus muñecas y tobillos se enrojecieran, hasta el punto de que su piel comenzó a rasgarse dolorosamente contra el acero.

Pero aquel dolor, no podía compararse con el de haber perdido a su hermano delante de sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada por culpa de su miedo. Era algo imperdonable, algo que le hacía odiarse a si misma sin remedio. Algo que Kratos había vivido y ella ahora lo sufría.

Ella siguió caminando hasta que le ordenaron parar, se mantuvo quieta hasta que sus cadenas fueron clavadas en el suelo de una habitación, un tanto lujosa para aquel mugriento lugar. Todo sin queja ni movimiento, estaba cansada para luchar en contra de todo.

Raine se dejó caer al suelo como un peso muerto y posó su mirada derrotada en el oscuro suelo, sin detenerse en ningún detalle ni en que los guardias se habían parado a su lado. Siguió perdida hasta que notó como la puerta de madera, se abría con un chirrido para dejar paso, a que Dareon entrara, junto con otros guardias que cargaban con un enorme y pesado cubo metálico, que después dejaron en el suelo.

Raine desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el suelo, al notar como Dareon se arrodillaba junto a ella y tocaba su mejilla con aquella mano manchada de sangre y suciedad. Algo que provocó que una ráfaga de nauseas recorriera el cuerpo de ella sin poder evitarlo.

-Aun puedo hacerte sufrir.-dijo él con una voz fría y repelente en sus oídos.

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras.-respondió ella en un susurro roto.- Pero no vas a conseguir nada.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-respondió él con una sonrisa para después deslizar su mano hasta la nuca de ella.

En unos segundos, Raine notó como empujaba su rostro contra algo frío y húmedo. Era algo que temía y conocía, pero la falta de aire le obligó a abrir los ojos para verlo. Esperó y se movió, intentando zafarse de la mano que la empujaba contra el agua, hasta notar como sus pulmones le abrasaban y le pinchaban por la falta de aire, como su vista se oscurecía rápidamente, mientras sus pensamientos se perdían.

Dareon agarró sus cabellos y levantó su rostro semi inconsciente mientras sus desagradables ojos y sonrisa se clavaban en ella.

-Kratos...-susurró ella para después perder totalmente la conciencia, y sucumbir ante el mundo oscuro que de ella emanaba.

OooooOooOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOO

Kratos estaba observando como el médico Collete y Lloyd miraban a Genis inconsciente en aquella posada de Asgard cuando sin previo aviso, algo le desgarró por dentro sin motivo alguno.

Él cerró su mano fuertemente mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos por aquel indeseable dolor. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero temía que sus pensamientos no fueran erróneos.

-¿Estas bien?.-preguntó Collete atrayendo la atención de Lloyd, del médico y del propio Kratos a la vez.

Pero él no respondió y solo salió de la habitación con pasos urgentes para después agarrar la barandilla más cercana y deformarla con la fuerza de su mano.

-Kratos.-lo llamó Lloyd a sus espaldas.

Él desplegó sus alas ignorándole y salió volando con fuerza, sin importarle que el resto del mundo le viera.

Lo único que en esos momentos cruzaba su mente, era que no tenía que haberse marchado de su lado, ya que volvía a sentir la culpa y el dolor de haber perdido a alguien importante, marcándole sin piedad su pecho.

Volaba sin rumbo fijo, deseando ser engullido en lo más oscuro del mundo, mientras el frío viento le cortaba la cara, gastando su mana con fiereza hasta el cansancio para que le distrajera del dolor profundo que le acompañaba.

OooooooOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOO

Raine gimió al notar como su cabeza daba vueltas, incluso con los ojos cerrados y por ello, decidió mantenerse quieta hasta que los círculos oscuros en su mente cesaran.

Poco después, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la misma celda de tierra húmeda y oscura que se le había asignado.

Dejó que un suspiro saliera de su boca, mientras un dolor intenso recorría al aire en su camino. Podía haber muerto ahogada en unos instantes, aunque realmente, no le hubiera importado.

Sus ojos se empañaron rápidamente al recordar como su hermano desaparecía, como Kratos desaparecía. Todos desaparecían ante sus ojos para siempre.

Ella tembló levemente al notar como sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, hacía demasiado tiempo que su piel no las había notado. Segundos después, para intentar calmar su miseria, sus rodillas se juntaron a su pecho mientras que su mano buscaba el pequeño colgante para aferrarse a él.

-Eres fuerte.-dijo una voz que se mantenía sentada en una banqueta en la sombra provocando que las lágrimas de ella se cortaran para dejar paso a una rabia contenida entre sus dientes.- Pensaba que tardarías más en recuperar la conciencia, hay mucha gente que tarda más incluso con una exfera..-continuó mientras ella se incorporaba lentamente para clavar su mirada de odio en él.

-¿Que quieres?.-preguntó ella con dureza.

-Seguro que la quieres para matarme.-respondió Dareon con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba su exfera entre sus manos.-Pero la necesito yo para crear unas mejores a partir de esta.

-Póntela, igual te sobra con ella.-dijo ella fríamente.

-No soy idiota Raine, no me apetece convertirme en un monstruo.

-Yo creo que no hace falta convertirse en lo que uno ya es.

-Que poco amable eres.-respondió el chasqueando su lengua.-¿Quien es Kratos?.-preguntó él de repente provocando que los ojos de ella perdieran el odio por unos momentos.

-Deberías saberlo por tu propio bien.-respondió ella con voz envenenada.

-No creo que hablemos del mismo.-contestó él tranquilo.-Porque él que yo pienso se fue a Derris Kharlan y no volverá jamás.-dijo provocando que ella soltara un suspiro corto y seco.-Nunca volverá, lo conozco mejor que tú Raine. Asíque si piensas que va a venir a buscarte...ya puedes ir olvidándolo.-terminó de decir para después levantarse y salir de la zona sombría.

Ella desvió su rostro mientras emitía un sonido de disgusto ante sus palabras.

-¿Te ha molestado?.-preguntó con burla.- Lo siento pero es así. Ese ángel tiene menos corazón que yo. Y lo sabes, ¿Verdad?. Porque te enamoraste de él.-dijo con voz suave para después reírse de forma macabra mientras ella cerraba los ojos y dibujaba una mueca de odio en su rostro.

-Si estuviera aquí no tendrías una oportunidad contra él-dijo ella con voz amenazadora.

-Pero no esta. Asíque no tengo de que preocuparme.-contestó para después volver a reírse.

-¿Que vas a hacer conmigo?-preguntó ella desviando el tema.

-Aun te necesito, pero te iré castigando si no me ayudas.¿que te parece?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no conseguirás mi ayuda.-respondió ella desganada

-Bien, nos veremos cuando tengas hambre. No tengo prisa.-respondió él con crueldad para después salir de la celda y cerrar la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

-Yo tampoco.-respondió ella para después dejarse caer en la tierra y permitir que esta se pegara en su cuerpo.

Ella también sabía ser desagradable y desquiciarle hasta la locura.

OoooooooOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOO

-He conseguido estabilizarle y aunque está bastante mal, se recuperará poco a poco.-informó el médico a la elegida

-Me alegro doctor.¿y sabe cuando se despertará?

-Quizás en un par de días.-respondió el medico mientras Lloyd entraba por la puerta con rostro preocupado.

-Lloyd, Genis se va a poner bien.-dijo ella alegremente.-¿ Y Kratos?.-preguntó ella dándose cuenta del rostro de su amigo.

-Se ha vuelto a marchar.

-¿Que le habrá pasado?.-preguntó ella preocupada.- Parecía estar bien.

-Ese hombre...-intervino el médico.- Estaba sufriendo por alguien.

-¿Estará bien?.-peguntó Collete.

-Eso espero.-respondió el doctor.

-Tenemos que averiguar donde está Raine.-dijo Lloyd.-si Genis estaba así cuando papa le encontró...

-La profesora es fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero todos tenemos un límite.-dijo Lloyd con pesar.

-Si estuviéramos todos sería más fácil.-respondió Collete.- Nos apoyábamos todos en todos.

-Ya...pero no podemos dejar a Genis solo.-respondió el chico mientras miraba a su amigo con tristeza.

oooOOoooOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOO

Kratos dejó que su vista se perdiera en el verde horizonte mientras su pierna colgaba por el borde del barranco.

Estaba en el pico de Hima, decidido a olvidar y recordar todo al mismo tiempo, mientras admiraba con sus ojos, el lugar en donde antes había estado la torre de la salvación. Su primera despedida y su último recuerdo del rostro de ella.

Cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano a su rostro agotado, para después dejar que su espalda chocara con la roca lisa que había antes del precipicio, mientras que su pierna muerta, era movida por el viento.

Tenía que hacer algo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de perder todo definitivamente. Intuía con demasiada claridad que las cosas no iban bien, y no podía permitirse relajarse en su búsqueda.

Kratos cerró un momento los ojos y dejó que el aire de sus pulmones saliera por su dolorido pecho.

Esta vez, necesitaba tener éxito en salvar a alguien.

Se incorporó suavemente y llevó una mano a su comunicador, para después buscar la frecuencia en la que esperaba encontrar al último amigo que le quedaba.

-......¿Yuan?....

Continuará....


	9. Rencuentros

**Disclaimer **– no son mios

**Meredy** – Siiiii Yuann :D:D:D es un encanto ese hombre tambien :D

Bueno...cada vez saco más cosas y cada vez se me hace mas largo xDDDDDDDD pero buenor no pasa na. Eso si igual tardo en colgar porque escribo poquito al día porque tengo examenes encima y eso...

Espero que os guste

**Capitulo 9 Reencuentros**

Las interferencias continuaban llegando a sus oídos, provocando que Kratos mirase disgustado al comunicador mientras emitía un suspiro a forma de queja.

Sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo, ya que probablemente, Yuan habría cambiado los códigos, o simplemente, habría cortado todo lazo con Derris Kharlan porque sabía que él, se había llevado el planeta de maná para siempre.

Sabía que no tenía intenciones de volver y por lo tanto, era algo inútil mantener el contacto.

Kratos cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua molesto por el ruido, molesto por sus precipitadas decisiones que traían errores fatales para todos.

-....¿Kratos?... ¿eres tu?.-dijo una voz distorsionada a través del comunicador provocando que el aludido abriera sus párpados con rapidez.

-¿Yuan?.-preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Kratos!.-respondió alegremente en cuanto la frecuencia se estabilizó.-¿No estabas en Derris Kharlan?¿ Que tal estas?¿Como has vuelto?¿Porque no me has avisado?

-Humph.-emitió Kratos ante tan ráfaga de preguntas.

-Ya veo que sigues con el mismo humor de siempre.-respondió mientras se percibía su sonrisa a través de las palabras.

-Humph.

-Y tan poco hablador como siempre.-dijo con cansancio.-Bueno, ¿que necesitas de mí?.

-¿Sabes algo de algún semielfo que tiene un refugio de semielfos?

-Umm, sí. Muchos de mis renegados se fueron con él.-respondió con un resoplido.

-¿Le conoces?.-preguntó Kratos con rapidez.

-Sí, Dareon, era un oficial mío de alto rango, pero cuando te fuiste, él se fue con casi la mitad de mis renegados. Decía que Mithos podía haber muerto, pero no sus ideales. He intentado vigilarle porque me preocupa que pueda llegar a ser un problema, pero es muy difícil de rastrear.-respondió con voz molesta.

-Yuan, ya es un problema.-respondió con seriedad.- Y necesito tu ayuda para encontrarle. Tiene a Raine

-¿Raine? ¿La semielfa que iba con tu hijo?.-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí.-afirmó él con una voz dolorida pero escondida.- Y hoy me he encontrado a su hermano malherido. No puedo permitirme que le pase algo a ella.-terminó de decir mientras su mano se enlazaba con el pelo que le caía por el rostro.

-....No me digas que...

-¿Me ayudarás?.-le interrumpió Kratos antes de que terminara de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-....Cuenta con ello.-respondió finalmente tras percatarse de su incomodidad y frustración.-¿Donde vas a estar?

-En Asgard.

-Nos veremos pronto.-respondió él, para después cortar la comunicación.

Kratos, al ver que la conversación había acabado, guardó su comunicador y se incorporó lentamente, ya que la escasez de maná en su cuerpo, aun estaba presente.

Tenía que volver rápidamente a Asgard, pero sabía que le llevaría un tiempo a causa de sus escasas energías. No debía volver volando con sus propias alas, pero encontraría otro medio.

OoOooOOOoooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOooooooOOOooOOooOoOOoooooooOOOooooOOOOO

Yuan entrelazó sus manos y se inclinó hacia la mesa que tenía delante con aspecto serio

-¿ Lo has oído sheena?.-dijo mientras ella asentía.

-Me parece que tu visita a Meltokio se va a retrasar. Solo espero que Zelos no vuelva a molestarme con eso de no sabes ni acompañar a una persona hasta la ciudad. Tsk que tío más molesto.

-Bueno, esta vez tienes escusa.

-¿Como que esta vez?.-gritó ella con un puño amenazante en frente de la cara de Yuan.

-E..esto...-empezó entrecortado echándose hacia atrás en un intento de alejarse de la ninja.

-Tsk, te acompañaré a Asgard.

-No

-¿No?.¿Como que no?.-preguntó ella molesta.

-Vamos a necesitar a tus amigos para ayudar a Kratos.

-Vaya, pensaba que tu y él os las apañaríais solitos.-dijo la ninja con ironía.- Con eso de que sois ángeles y seres superiores y todas esas parrafadas que nos decíais.-siguió diciendo mientras Yuan soltaba un suspiro cansado.

-¿Podrás encontrarlos?.-preguntó él.

-Por supuesto, con quien te crees que estás hablando.-dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en Asgard.-respondió él para después observar como ella asentía.

-Yuan, ¿porque ese Dareon tiene a Raine?

-Supongo que la querrá utilizar para alguna cosa.

-Raine nos contó que el imperio de Meltokio les perseguía cuando eran pequeños, que la

querían porque era un prodigio. Pero su madre la dejó a ella y a su hermano en el portal que conectaba con Sylvarant para alejarles de tener una vida confinada en un laboratorio.-recordó ella en voz alta por si lograba infundirle alguna idea.

-Ya veo...aun así, debemos darnos prisa. No se lo que trama Dareon pero, ha sido una molestia para mi y los renegados. Ha estado consiguiendo información y materiales de mi base y de los ranchos destruidos. Pero sigo sin saber con que fin.-explicó algo molesto.

-Todo mal llega a destaparse tarde o temprano.-respondió Sheena ante sus palabras.- Pero no hay que cerrar los ojos y volverse aun lado, no como hicisteis con Yggdrasill.

-A mi no me lo eches en cara, yo llevaba más tiempo oponiéndome a él y a sus ángeles que vosotros.

-Ya pero sin mucho éxito ¿no crees?.-preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo discutiendo con Zelos.

-¿Que quieres decir?.-preguntó ella con un grito molesto.

-Nada, nada.-respondió él moviendo sus manos inocentemente.

OooOOoOooOOOoooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOooooooOOOooOOooOoOOoooooooOOOooooOOOOO

Kratos movió suavemente las riendas del dragón en el que estaba montado, para así dirigir su vuelo hacia Asgard. Había tenido suerte de que la persona que rentaba los dragones, le recordaba del viaje para la regeneración del mundo.

Poco después, el dragón comenzó a descender y sus garras se clavaron en la tierra mientras que sus alas se acomodaban en su lomo.

Kratos bajo del dragón y palmeó con suavidad el hocico del animal, para después ver como bostezaba con cansancio. Él, dejó caer su mano del hocico con ojos inexpresivos y cogió las riendas del dragón para guiarlo. Tenía que llevarlo a descansar para luego mandarlo de vuelta con su dueño.

-Menudo dragón.-exclamó Lloyd emocionado a sus espaldas provocando que Kratos se diera la vuelta para mirar a su hijo.-¿De donde lo has sacado?

-Es del comerciante de Hima.-respondió Kratos con brevedad

-¿Hima? ¿Que hacías allí?

-Nada en especial.-respondió con voz inexpresiva mientras caminaba hacia la posada a la vez que guiaba al dragón hacia el establo.-¿Como está Genis?

-Se va a poner bien, pero aun no se ha despertado.

-Humph. Esperemos que despierte pronto porque él, es el único que sabe donde está Raine.-murmuró mientras ataba al dragón en el establo para después acariciar el cuello del animal.

-Ah, respecto a eso.-intervino Lloyd al escucharle.- Collete y yo hemos oido que ese semielfo se llama Dareon y que tiene un refugio en una isla cerca de Asgard.

-¿En una isla?.-preguntó Kratos sorprendido.- No hay islas cerca de Asgard.

-Eso mismo dijo Collete.

-Humph.-emitió el ángel mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Solo podemos esperar a que Genis nos diga algo, la gente no parece saber demasiado.

-Ve a descansar Lloyd.-dijo Kratos con suavidad para después ver como el chico asentía.-Y gracias.

-Ojala hubiera podido hacer más.-dijo con tristeza.- No saber donde está la profesora es frustrante.

-Lo es...-susurró Kratos para sí mismo mientras cerraba sus parpados con pesar, evitando sumirse en sus propios sentidos, pero su hijo, fue testigo de sus palabras.

-Vamos a la posada papa.-dijo Lloyd provocando que Kratos volviera de nuevo su atención al mundo, para después inclinar levemente su rostro.

Lloyd y Kratos entraron en la posada hasta su habitación compartida. El chico, en cuanto entró por la puerta, se lanzó hacia la mullida cama y dejó que un enorme bostezo mostrara sus dientes, mientras Kratos se sentaba en una silla resoplando.

-¿No vas a dormir?.-preguntó Lloyd con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, me quedaré vigilando.-respondió él mientras posaba su espada en la madera y apoyaba sus manos en ella, a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban.

-Como quieras, pero no creo que vaya a venir nadie.-respondió Lloyd en un susurro, sucumbiendo rápidamente en sus sueños.

Kratos suspiró al notar como su hijo se dormía, algo que él no podría hacer sin que sus pesadillas le invadieran. El miedo de perder a todos los que le rodeaban bajo su mirada, y sin poder hacer nada.

Aquel sentimiento, hizo que su puño se aferrara al mango de su espada, mientras apretaba unos dientes contra otros con rabia.

-Raine...-susurró él para después girar su rostro bruscamente, en un intento de sacudir su propio dolor. Sin ni si quiera saber que ella permanecía en una oscura celda, obligando a su magullado cuerpo a perderse en el mundo de los sueños para sentirse viva y alejarse de aquella realidad, con la esperanza de que le guiaran libremente junto a él.

La noche fue una lenta agonía para ambos.

Kratos abrió sus cansados ojos lentamente, al escuchar como Lloyd se estiraba sobre la iluminada cama con pereza.

-¿Ya es de día?-preguntó el chico adormilado para poco después, sobresaltarse junto con Kratos por la brusca entrada de Collete y el ruido de la puerta al golpear la pared.

-¡Lloyd, Kratos!.-exclamó ella con efusividad.-¿A que no sabeís quienes han venido?.-preguntó ella alegremente para después coger el brazo de Lloyd y sacarlo de la cama, arrastrándole hasta la puerta y sin dejarle contestar.-Vamos Kratos.-dijo ella mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Kratos se levantó y colocó su espada en su cintura, para después seguir los pasos de la elegida hasta la habitación en la que Genis se encontraba. En cuanto abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se sorprendieran, al ver la multitud de rostros que le miraban.

Todos y cada uno de los amigos de Lloyd.

-¿Como sabíais que estábamos aquí?-preguntó Lloyd con alegría por ver a todos.

-Sheena nos vino a buscar.-respondió Regal.

-Y yo estaba con Yuan cuando me enteré de todo.-intervino Sheena orgullosa.

-Pero mis contactos son importantes.-dijo Zelos molesto.

-¿Que contactos? Si ya sabíamos que Presea y Regal estaban en Altamira.-respondió Sheena restándole importancia.

-Chicos...os he echado de menos.-dijo Lloyd con una sonrisa.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Genis?.-preguntó Presea mientras miraba al semielfo inconsciente.

-Ah..Pues...en realidad no lo sabemos.-respondió Lloyd con duda.

-Señor Yuan, ya ha llegado Kratos.-dijo Collete hacia la ventana haciendo que todos mirasen a la elegida.-¿Que? Me dijo que le avisara.-se defendió ella ante todas las miradas para después ver, como un destello se acercaba a la ventana.

-Hombre, ¡Kratos!.-exclamó Yuan en cuanto su rostro y cuerpo atravesaron la ventana y guardaba sus relucientes y sanas alas.- Vaya, pensaba que volverías de Derris Kharlan con más mal humor y cicatrices, pero no sabía que te volverías tan macabro.-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido provocando que Kratos le brindara una mirada punzante.

-¿Macabro?.-preguntó Lloyd confuso.

-Yo no creo que sea muy bonito llevar tus propias plumas en la espada.-dijo Yuan entrecruzando sus brazos, mientras todos miraban a las azules plumas del ángel que estaban sujetas en el mango de la espada.

-Humph.

-Vaya, son increíbles...-dijo Collete.-Seguro que a la profesora le hubiera encantado verlas.-continuó diciendo mientras Kratos ocultaba el dolor en sus ojos bajo el escondite de sus párpados.

-Ra...Raine...-dijo de repente Genis en un susurro entrecortado que atrajo la atención de todos.

Kratos abrió los párpados con rapidez y en un par de zancadas alcanzó el borde de la cama en la que Genis se removía bajo las sabanas.

-¿Genis?.-preguntó Lloyd mientras observaba a su amigo semiconsciente

-Raine...No...-dijo el semielfo.

-Genis, ¿donde esta Raine?.-preguntó Kratos con una voz abruta.

-Dareon...Isla...Rancho...-respondió Genis entrecortándose en cada palabra para después volver a caer en un estado profundo de sueño.

-Yuan, la tiene él.-dijo Kratos con odio y brusquedad mientras volvía su rostro lleno de rabia hacia él. Todos, se percataron de su rara expresividad, pero todos, guardaron silencio ante sus palabras.- Si está en un rancho humano solo se me ocurre uno.-continuó diciendo mientras ignoraba los rostros preocupados de todos.

-El rancho de Rodyle.-terminó Lloyd por su padre mientras comprendía la agonía y su expresión de ella.

-Vamos.-ordenó Kratos con rapidez mientras se dirigía a la puerta y sin querer escuchar un no por respuesta.

-Yo me quedo con Genis.-dijo Presea mientras se apoyaba en un borde de la cama.

-Yo me quedo con ella.-respondió Regal para después ver como Kratos giraba levemente su rostro y asentía.

-Kratos.-lo llamó Yuan.- Ser descuidado no es propio de ti.-continuó diciendo provocando que Kratos se detuviera en la puerta.

-Si quieres ayudarme hazlo, sino mantente callado.-contestó bruscamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo con enfado.

Kratos salió de la habitación mientras notaba los pasos del resto siguiéndole. Sabía que estaba siendo precipitado, pero no podía perder un segundo sabiendo que la vida de ella pendía de un hilo.

-Heh, hacía tiempo que no veía a este Kratos.-murmuró Yuan para sí mismo, para después suspirar y seguir a su amigo.

Continuará....


	10. Frenesí

**Disclaimer – **No son mios

**Rated – **Solo algo de violencia

**Meredy - **bah pero Regal se queda ahi para vigilar na mas Ummmm no me habia dado cuenta pero si parece cuando el pietro empieza a decir lo del rancho ajjaja :D

Es posible que este capi sea un poco....raro, pero aun así espero que os guste.

PD: hay un pequeño spoiler del tales of fandom vol 2

**Capítulo 10 – Frenesí**

El grupo, guiado por Kratos, caminó hacia las afueras de la ciudad con un paso rápido y desesperado, sin parar ni un segundo, hasta que el mercenario se detuvo para mirar en dirección al lejano rancho.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta allí?.-preguntó Sheena mientras detenía su paso junto al resto.- Ir andando nos va a costar demasiado.

Kratos suspiró para sus adentros, e intentó tranquilizarse ante aquella desaforada situación. La ninja tenía razón, y solo había un método rápido, para llegar cuanto antes a aquella isla. Pero no estaba seguro de sí había llegado a recuperar la suficiente energía, para no ser una carga para sus compañeros y dejarles a medio camino.

-Podemos ir volando con las alas y uno de nosotros puede llevarte.-contestó Collete con tono inocente mientras Zelos, con una mirada de alarma, daba un paso para atrás con fuerza.

-No.-rechazó Yuan a sus espaldas, provocando que todos desviaran su mirada hacia él y que el grupo de renegados se acercara a su jefe.

-¿Porque no?.-preguntó Lloyd sin comprender.- Collete tiene razón, así llegaremos más rápido.

-Es un gasto inútil de maná que no es conveniente para ninguno.-explicó Yuan mientras le dedicaba una mirada precavida a Kratos y él cual se mostró inexpresivo ante ella.-Además, tenemos los reihards cerca.

-Por mí estupendo.-intervino Zelos con rapidez.- Aun no me he acostumbrado a volar por mí mismo.

-Dirás que aun no sabes hacerlo.-le restregó Sheena con voz burlesca.

-¿C...Como? Yo se perfectamente usar mis alas.-se defendió con rapidez.

-Lo que tú digas...-respondió ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Oye!.-se quejó Zelos.

-Yuan ¿Donde tienes los reihards?.-preguntó Kratos con voz pesada y tranquila.

-En en el bosque de al lado.-respondió el aludido.- Sophie, tu y cinco de tus chicos quedaros en Asgard vigilando a Genis y al resto.

-Si señor.-respondió la renegada con un rápido saludo de respeto.

-¿Nos vamos a salvar tu damisela en apuros?.-preguntó Yuan con una sonrisa escondida.

-Humph.-respondió Kratos con una mirada fulminante, para después, darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí con intenciones de ignorarle.

-¿Que ha pasado?.-preguntó Lloyd con la mirada perdida.

-Hasta el señor Yuan se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa con Kratos.-dijo Collete con los ojos brillantes y a punto de llorar mientras los nombrados se adelantaban en su paso.

-¿Eh?, ¿A que te refieres?.-dijo Lloyd confuso y parpadeando varias veces, mientras observaba como su padre agarraba la empuñadura de su espada en un intento de contener la rabia.- Pero...¿que le ha molestado?

-Ay Lloyd, Lloyd.-dijo Zelos mientras le pegaba unas palmaditas en su espalda.-Ya veo que te has olvidado todo lo que te enseñe sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

-¿Que?¿Cuando has hecho tu eso?.-preguntó Lloyd aun más confundido.

-Ohhh, lo has visto a que sí Sheena, tu también te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?.-continuó Collete con voz soñadora mientras ignoraba al resto.

-Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de lo que pasa. Kratos, casi nunca pierde los nervios y verle así...-dijo ella en un suspiro.- No se como no se ha ido volando en cuanto se ha enterado de donde estaba.

-Kratos es muy fuerte, pero aun así necesita el apoyo de todos nosotros.-respondió Collete con rapidez.

-No lo creo.-respondió Zelos.-Ese tio podría freírnos a todos y rescatar a Raine el solito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bueno, menos a Lloyd porque le tiene cariño.-añadió él con indiferencia.

-Ah, habláis de Kratos y la profesora.-comprendió por fin el chico.

-Si Lloyd.-respondieron todos al unísono para después seguir caminando hasta el claro en silencio, mientras que Yuan sonreía ante la conversación de los jóvenes, y Kratos intentaba no escucharla con su desarrollado oído.

Poco después, montaron en los reihards junto con el resto de renegados y emprendieron el vuelo en dirección a aquel rancho apartado.

Según la distancia se acortaba, la grotesca y destrozada instalación comenzó a hacerse visible ante los ojos de todos. Antes había sido una fabrica en la que utilizaban a los humanos como ganado, ahora, solo quedaban restos de algo que antes fue importante para algunos y odiado por otros.

Descendieron lentamente en la parte más alejada del rancho y acomodaron los reihards en la blanda arena de la impecable playa. Si no estuvieran en aquella situación, de algún modo, aquello podía haber llegado a ser relajante para todos.

Aunque todo pareciera tranquilo, el grupo comenzó a acercarse al rancho con prudencia y sigilo. En cuanto toparon con la esquina desde la que se podía divisar la entrada, Kratos desenvainó silenciosamente su espada mientras que sus ojos, se entrecerraban dejando ver una mirada fría y calculadora. Una mirada que solo Lloyd y Yuan comprendieron.

Kratos separó levemente sus pies y se abalanzó con rapidez hacia la entrada mientras la punta de su espada rozaba la arena, para que después Lloyd y Yuan le imitaran.

Los guardias de la entrada no tuvieron demasiado tiempo a reaccionar ante el inesperado ataque y ante el aspecto de sus atacantes.

Kratos, con un ligero movimiento de su brazo, deslizó su espada hasta la carne del guardia con aspecto desaliñado y poco protegido, para después girarse y alcanzar al otro. Con los segundos que se habían quedado paralizados, habían perdido la vida.

Lloyd y Yuan llegaron a su lado cuando el ángel sacudía su espada, mientras el último guardia que custodiaba la entrada, se desplomaba inerte hacia el suelo.

-Si quieres puedes dejarnos algo.-se quejó Yuan mientras reposaba su arma de doble filo en la arena.

-Sois muy lentos.-argumentó él con los ojos cerrados.

-Al menos, sabemos que este es el lugar. Lo notas ¿verdad?.-dijo Yuan mientras miraba a Kratos el cual asintió.

-¿Que se supone que hay que notar?.-preguntó Lloyd mientras el resto de sus compañeros y renegados llegaban hasta ellos.

-Los gritos y el olor a sangre.-respondió su padre con gravedad mientras el chico desviaba su mirada descolocada hacia la oscura entrada.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil como esto.-dijo Lloyd en un susurro.

Kratos cerró los ojos con pesar y dejó que el aire saliera de sus pulmones con lentitud, para después caminar hacia las sombras de la entrada en silencio. Entrar siempre era más fácil que salir.

Los pasos frenéticos de todos retumbaban en las paredes de piedra aunque quisieran evitarlo. Descendieron lentamente, sin ver un solo guardia custodiando el estrecho y oscuro camino.

-¿Estáis seguros de que es aquí?.-preguntó Zelos cansado para después chocarse con la espalda de Yuan.-Ay, avisa si vas a parar.

-Los gritos cada vez son más cercanos.-dijo Yuan sin girar su rostro para que después Zelos mirase a su lado y observar como Collete asentía con el rostro tenso.-Es horrible.-dijo con disgusto para después seguir caminando junto con el resto.-Kratos, no va a ser nada fácil encontrarla. Hay demasiada gente.-continuó diciendo para después percatarse como el rostro de Kratos se inclinaba levemente hacia delante con pesar.

-Mirad, luz.-dijo Lloyd mientras apuntaba con el dedo a un brillo lejano.

-Estad alerta.-advirtió Kratos con seriedad.

Poco a poco la luz comenzó a hacerse más visible y cercana para ellos. En cuanto llegaron a la fuente de la luz, se dieron cuenta de que solo era una pequeña rendija de una puerta de proporciones descompensadas.

Alguien había dejado el camino iluminado en un descuido.

Lloyd se asomó por la puerta medio abierta y divisó una especie de sala sin nadie en ella. Tras ello, el chico le hizo una señal a su padre, el cual posó la mano por encima del pelo de su hijo y empujó la puerta lo suficiente para poder pasar.

Y en efecto, la sala estaba vacía cuando entraron pero la sangre en el suelo estaba presente.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí?.-preguntó Sheena descolocada mientras Yuan comenzaba a explorar la sala.

-Es...horrible, se puede ver hasta la dirección en la que arrastran a los cadáveres.-respondió Zelos con voz grave.

-Kratos, ella estará bien ¿no?.-preguntó Lloyd solo para su padre.

-Si fue a buscarla, la querrá para algo.-contestó intentando tranquilizarle y tranquilizarse.

Pero su ira iba creciendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y sabía que en cuanto la pusiera a salvo, el culpable no conocería piedad alguna. No dudaba de que la vida de aquel despreciable ser debería acabar bajo la hoja de su espada.

-Tenemos que separarnos, esta sala parece que lleva a tres zonas distintas.-dijo Yuan volviendo junto al grupo.

-Humph.

-Yo voy con Lloyd.-dijo Collete agarrándose del brazo del chico.

-Yo con mi Sheena, no quiero soportar a ese tío.-dijo Zelos mientras miraba a Kratos con reproche.

-En ese caso mis renegados iran con vosotros. Kratos y yo podemos apañarnos.-añadió Yuan a la vez que los renegados se preparaban para ir con los jóvenes.-Cuidádmelos bien chicos.

-Puede confiar en nosotros señor.-respondió un renegado de alto rango.

-¿Por donde vamos?.-preguntó Sheena

-Donde tu quieras belleza mía.-flirteó Zelos para que después, ella se dirigiera hacia el camino de la derecha mientras ignoraba los comentarios que él le dedicaba.

-Nosotros nos vamos por la izquierda.-dijo Lloyd tras verles desaparecer por el camino.

-Ten cuidado Lloyd.-susurró Kratos con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

El chico asintió y caminó hacía el túnel de la izquierda para perderse en él junto con Collete y parte de los renegados.

-Estará bien.-dijo Yuan al ver como su amigo se había quedado mirando el punto en el que su hijo había desaparecido.- Lloyd es un chico fuerte.

-Lo sé.-contestó él mientras giraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar hacia el camino del centro.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos y poco a poco, comenzaron a notar que el pasillo se iba oscureciendo de nuevo. Pero aquello, realmente no suponía un problema para ambos ángeles, ya que era una ventaja para ellos. Ellos no podían ser vistos pero ellos, podían ver al resto.

Los sonidos de unas verjas chirriando y unas voces roncas les guiaban en su camino, hasta que divisaron a unos guardias que parecían custodiar unas celdas a pocos metros de ellos.

Ambos ángeles se detuvieron, observando minuciosamente sus movimientos, para después asentir mutuamente y lanzarse rápidamente sobre ellos.

Los dos guardias cercanos cayeron al suelo de un corte profundo mientras que los otros desenvainaron la espada sorprendidos.

Tres de los guardias atacaron a Kratos a la vez, pero él los detuvo con su espada y empujó con ella hasta que los atacantes perdieron levemente el equilibrio, lo que él aprovecho para dar una ligera patada a uno y un corte vertical a otro.

Uno de los guardias atacó de nuevo con fiereza, pero Kratos se movió hacia un lado con agilidad esquivándolo, y agitó su espada de nuevo, haciendo una herida mortal en la espalda del guardia mientras este emitía un quejido de dolor por ello.

Kratos giró sobre si mismo y acabó con el guardia que había caído al suelo a causa de su patada para después observar como Yuan giraba su arma entre sus manos y acababa con los dos guardias restantes.

Al ver que no quedaba nadie con vida, Yuan relajó su postura y observó como Kratos respiraba casi sin aliento.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó algo preocupado.

-Si.-dijo guardando su espada para después volver a caminar mientras observaba cada celda de reojo.

-Eres un loco, tu nivel de mana es muy bajo y si sigues así no vas a acabar nada bien.-contestó en un tono de reproche.

-Estaré bien.-aseguró con voz inexpresiva.

-No, no lo estás.-dijo Yuan deteniéndole mientras le agarraba por la capa y hacer que su espalda chocara contra la pared.-Ni si quiera has podido esquivarme.-le reprochó él mientras Kratos le miraba con dureza.- Si sigues así te va a costar la vida.

-No puedo perderla.-admitió Kratos en un susurro.-No puedo pasar de nuevo por lo mismo, Yuan.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer...primero una reina, luego una cobaya de laboratorio y ahora una semielfa.-respondió con un suspiro mientras sostenía la mirada derrotada de Kratos. Pero él, no pudo sostenerla durante mucho tiempo, y en cuanto su mirada se desvió de la de Yuan un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y alarmados.

-Raine...-susurró Kratos con la vista fija en la celda de enfrente.

Y con un fuerte movimiento obligó a que Yuan le soltara, para así poder correr hacia la figura tumbada en el suelo, mientras la agonía y la alegría inundaban su pecho de manera insoportable.

Continuara...


	11. Ángel caído

**Disclaimer:** No son mios y eso

**Rated: **pues no se como el resto un poquito de violencia y esas cosinas.

**Meredy** – jajaja, tomate tu tiempo para el review, ya sabes que me hacen ilu :D. Yo creo que a Kratos se le hincha la vena y se muerde la lengua para no tirar juicios a todo el mundo. Si bueno, ando estudiando y eso, ya sabes, la vida de estudiante :D

Buenooooo, me ha salido raro y larrrrgoooooo espero que lo disfruteis. Yo más o menos lo he hecho xD

**Capitulo 11 – Ángel caído.**

Kratos, manteniendo el aliento en su garganta, se acuclilló al lado del cuerpo de Raine y posó su mano en el cuello cubierto por los plateados cabellos, con el objetivo de averiguar si aún seguía con vida. Pero en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su piel, ella reaccionó con rapidez, apartando su brazo de una forma brusca y derrumbándole al suelo mientras ella se ponía encima, para neutralizar a su agresor.

Él, al ver que aun guardaba aquellas fuerzas, suspiró aliviado mientras observaba como el rostro de ella, mostraba la sorpresa y la confusión de su presencia.

Raine parpadeó varias veces ante lo que sus ojos tenían delante, algo que era imposible en aquel lugar. Algo que su mente había decidido jugar con ella, para acabar con su fortaleza y cordura, de una formal cruel.

-Raine...-susurró él al ver que ella no reaccionaba para después notar, como las manos que le tenían prisionero se aflojaban de su brazo y cuello.

Ella cerró los ojos, y dejó que la voz del ángel que tanto había añorado y había deseado escuchar, inundaran sus oídos para después recorrer, cada fibra de su cuerpo con un punzante escalofrío.

Kratos observó su reacción en silencio, preguntándose que pasaba por la mente de la semielfa, para después notar como la frente de ella se recostaba en su pecho mientras su rostro se escondía bajo el pelo.

-¿Raine?, ¿Estas bien?.-preguntó él algo confuso, mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de ella con delicadeza.

-Deja de jugar conmigo.-dijo ella entre dientes mientras disfrutaba de lo que creía una fantasía.-Vete...

-Estoy aquí Raine.-susurró el comprendiendo la incredulidad de la semielfa.

-No...-negó ella mientras movía su rostro hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

-Y no me voy marchar.-respondió él mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los cabellos de ella con anhelo.

Raine posó sus manos en el pegajoso suelo y se incorporó, acompañada del ruido de sus cadenas sueltas, hasta sentarse encima de sus talones, dejando así, el cuerpo del ángel libre para que se pusiera a su altura mientras ella le miraba.

-Hemos venido a buscarte.-dijo él mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse su capa para después ponerla sobre el cuerpo de ella mientras maldecía en silencio por lo que le habían hecho.

-¿Como habéis llegado hasta aquí?.-preguntó ella algo descolocada.

-Yuan nos ha encontrado.-respondió él para después ver como Yuan salía al pasillo.

-No te alejes de mi...-susurró ella mientras notaba sus manos posarse en sus brazos, después de haber cubierto sus ajadas ropas con su capa.

-Hasta que tu me pidas que me aparte de tu lado, no lo haré.-aseguró con sus palabras mientras ella dejaba caer su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Siento interrumpiros este momento pero, deberíamos irnos antes de que se den cuenta de todos esos guardias muertos.-dijo Yuan girando su rostro levemente hacia ellos pero sin dejar de vigilar el pasillo. algo que les había permitido algo de intimidad en aquellos minutos.

Kratos asintió con su rostro y se levantó del suelo mientras ayudaba a Raine a elevarse con él al mismo tiempo.

-¿Podrás andar?.-preguntó él sin soltarla, mientras sus palabras acariciaban la mejilla de ella.

-Si...-confirmó ella tras comprobar que sus piernas podrían sostenerla, a pesar de sus escasas fuerzas.

Kratos soltó sus brazos, pero dejó que ella diera el primer paso hacia la salida de la oscura prisión, para asegurarse de que los pies no le fallaban.

Yuan comenzó a marcar el camino de vuelta mientras Raine y Kratos le seguían, ella mirando con ojos inexpresivos a los cadáveres de los semielfos, mientras que Kratos, la miraba con ojos dóciles por tenerla a su lado, pero ocultando un odio por todo sufrimiento que ella había padecido.

-¿Sabes porque te retenía Dareon?-preguntó Yuan provocando que Raine desviara la mirada de los cuerpos.

-Quería que le ayudara a desarrollar exferas, supongo que quería conseguir alguna como las vuestras.-explicó ella con voz cansada.- Pero me negué a ello.

-¿Te hizo algo?.-preguntó Kratos con voz seca y rápida. Intentando no mostrar su malestar por imaginarse lo que le podían y le habían hecho a Raine. El esperó una respuesta pero ella solo desvió su mirada.- ¿Raine?.-preguntó el confuso mientras observaba como ella evitaba que sus ojos se empañaran con esfuerzo.

-Me pondré bien, siempre que tengas cuidado.-respondió ella en un susurro mientras él mostraba un rostro descolocado. No sabía que ella no soportaría perder de nuevo a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Pero sí era consciente, de lo mucho que ambos se habían echado de menos.-Kratos.-lo llamó ella mientras se giraba para mirarle.-Aisha y Linar están también aquí. También hay muchos semielfos y humanos encerrados en una especie de fábrica y en un laboratorio.

-Quizás los otros caminos llevaran allí.-dijo Yuan parándose con ellos mientras Kratos asentía.

-Lloyd y el resto se encargarán de ello.

-¿Lloyd?.-preguntó ella para después ver como Kratos asentía con un leve orgullo en sus ojos.

OooooOOoOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOoo

-Ahhh, ¿hasta cuando vamos a tener que seguir caminando?.-preguntó Zelos mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Sheena y sus brazos muertos por el cuello.

-Zelos....-dijo ella con los dientes apretados y con voz amenazadora.-Quita de encima ya.-continuó diciendo mientras su puño se elevaba.

-Vale, pero estoy cansado.-respondió él con pereza mientras se volvía a incorporar.

-Tendría que haberme ido con Lloyd.-dijo ella tras un suspiro.

-Yo soy mejor compañía que ese enano de rojo sin cabeza, que ha sido criado en una cuadra roñosa.-contestó el con disgusto.

-Más vale que no te oiga Kratos.-respondió ella ante sus palabras.

-Ya, ya, ya, su padre cobarde e incapaz de decidirse me va a pinchar con su espada.-respondió con cansancio para después notar como una mano se estampaba en su nuca.-Ayyy, deja de hacer eso.-respondió con los ojos llorosos mientras los renegados que les seguían emitían una leve risa.

-Te lo mereces.-respondió ella secamente para después pararse junto con el resto.-Hemos llegado...-terminó ella con seriedad.

Sheena avanzó con sigilo hasta la entrada y pegó su espalda a la pared de piedra, para después girar su rostro levemente, y así captar el movimiento y la cantidad de la gente que había en aquella sala con aspecto de laboratorio.

Ella les hizo señales a los renegados y todos se prepararon sacando sus armas para después entrar en estampida y acabar con la docena de guardias que custodiaban aquella pequeña sala llena de probetas y de personas encadenadas.

-¿Estáis bien?.-preguntó Sheena a los semielfos y humanos encadenados.

-¿Sheena?.-preguntó Linar saliendo de la multitud.

-¿Linar?.-preguntó ella confusa por verle ahí mientras veía como se acercaba.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.-respondió agradecido mientras uno de los renegados le soltaba las cadenas.

-¿Y Raine está aquí?.-preguntó ella para después ver como Linar negaba con su rostro.-Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-Sheena, tenemos que sacar a estas personas antes.-respondió Zelos.

-Pero...Raine...-respondió ella dubitativa.

-Quizás los otros ya la han encontrado. Pero, después de lo que hemos hecho no tardarán en darse cuenta de que algo pasa. Tenemos que llevarles a un lugar seguro, nosotros podemos volver luego. -argumentó él para después observar como ella asentía.

-Muy bien chicos, quitémosles esas cadenas a todos rápidamente y volvamos a la salida.-pidió ella a los renegados, los cuales, asintieron conformes.

OooOOOooooOOoOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOoo

Lloyd desenvainó sus espadas en silencio mientras asomaba su cabeza por una enorme puerta de la que provenía un aire corrupto y nauseabundo. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron cada parte de lo que su vista alcanzaba de aquella gigantesca sala llena de máquinas ruidosas y de personas. Unas más explotadas que otras, pero todas llevaban la misma cara de temor y desesperación en sus rostros.

Cientos de guardias patrullaban y otros tantos vigilaban a cada trabajador encadenado, esperando deseosos a un descuido para poder usar su látigo contra las pieles magulladas de aquellos individuos.

El chico giró su rostro hacia Collete y los renegados mientras emitía un chasquido de disgusto.

-Son muchos, pero no podemos dejar a esas personas ahí.-explicó Lloyd preocupado.

-Siempre podemos distraerles y sacar a los prisioneros.-dijo un renegado.

-Eso es una buena idea.-animó Collete al renegado.

-¿Pero como podemos distraerles?.-preguntó el chico pensativo.

-¿Y si....hacemos explotar una de esas maquinas?.-preguntó Collete con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Eres genial Collete.-respondió entusiasmado el chico para después guardar sus espadas y agacharse frente a la puerta con intenciones de entrar.

-Pero...no sabemos cual será la magnitud de la explosión.-objetó el renegado nervioso.

-Ese es el factor sorpresa señor renegado. Además asi se entretienen más ¿no?.-respondió Collete inocentemente.

-Si pe...pero...-dijo entrecortado al ver la facilidad de aquellos chicos para realizar un plan tan alocado e improvisado.

-Estaré bien, esperad aquí hasta que oigáis el kabum. Luego liberamos a todos y salimos corriendo.-dijo Lloyd para después escabullirse por la puerta sin dar oportunidad a nadie de que rechistara.

-Kratos y Yuan me van a matar...-dijo el renegado con voz temerosa mientras el resto de sus compañeros asentían con los brazos cruzados.

Lloyd, caminó agazapado entre los pilares mientras esquivaba tanto la mirada de los guardias, como la de los prisioneros. Continuó en silencio varios minutos, hasta que llegó a una máquina enorme que parecía ser el corazón de todas las demás.

El chico comenzó a buscar algo con lo que hacerla explotar, pero realmente, él mismo sabía que Raine, era la única que sabía como hacerlo sin llegar a la desesperación.

-¿Lloyd?.-preguntó una vocecilla a su lado a la vez que provocaba que el nombrado se sobresaltase y mirase a todas partes.-Tranquilo, soy yo Aisha.-continuó la voz a su lado.

-¿Donde estás?.-preguntó el chico mientras continuaba mirando a todos lados.

-Escondida para que no me vean.¿Que intentas hacer?.

-Intento hacer explotar este cacharro para distraer a los guardias y así, poder daros una oportunidad para que podáis salir de aquí.-explicó él chico mientras toqueteaba los cables.

-Eso es sencillo. Conecta el rojo donde el azul y la corriente se invertirá, haciendo que la maquina se sobrecargue.

-¿Que?.-preguntó confuso el chico.

-Solo cambia los cables.

-Vale, ve a avisar a la gente de que esto va a explotar.-y tras ello, el chico cambió los cables y volvió de nuevo sigilosamente a la entrada.

-¿Como ha ido?.-preguntó Collete en cuanto Lloyd se asomó por la puerta.

-En unos minutos lo sabremos.-respondió el chico.

OoooOOOooooOOoOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOoo

-Mi señor, hemos perdido la comunicación con el sector del laboratorio.-informó un guardia según entraba con rapidez por la puerta.

-¿Solo con el laboratorio?.-preguntó Dareon mientras miraba una exfera que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Y con los guardias de la prisión también.-dijo con nerviosismo.

-Tenemos problemas.-dijo Dareon con voz agria.-Coge la investigación y prepara la autodestrucción, no podemos permitir que sepan lo que hacemos.

-¿Y nuestros compañeros señor?

-Servirán a la causa protegiendo el material.-respondió con voz inexpresiva.

-Si señor.-dijo el guardia para después salir de la habitación.

Dareon dejó de juguetear con la exfera y se aferró a ella con fuerza, mientras maldecía a aquellos ineptos seres, que habían logrado entrar en sus dominios.

Y aquella afrenta no quedaría impune. Creía saber a quien buscaban y pretendía recuperarlo de un modo u otro.

OooooOOooooOOoOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOoo

El trío continuó andando por el oscuro pasaje, ellos sin problema alguno, ella siendo guiada por el leve contacto de las manos de Kratos con su cintura.

Se sentía demasiado segura, al notar sus pasos, sus manos, y su respiración tranquila tras ella, sin importarle el horrible lugar en el que estaba. Solo podía pensar que había vuelto, aunque supiera que en el fondo, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a marcharse. Pero en aquellos momentos, no le importaba.

Porque él, había vuelto para buscarla. Solo a buscarla.

Raine giró levemente su rostro, intentando captar con sus ojos algo de él. Pero solo un destello azul aferrado a su espada se distinguió en la penumbra y captó su atención.

Ella movió su mano y tocó aquello de tacto aterciopelado y cálido con la yema de sus dedos. Kratos observó su reacción y esperó gustoso a que ella se diera cuenta de quien y que era.

-Esto es...-empezó a ella atrayendo los ojos de ambos ángeles.-Parecen plumas de tus alas.-continuó ella descolocada.-Pero, es imposible ¿o no?

-Hay ocasiones en las que por un exceso de pérdida de mana y un ataque fuerte o una espada hecha con un metal de Derris Kharlan, puede llegar a dañar algo las alas de un ángel.-explicó Yuan con tranquilidad.

-¿Solo en ocasiones?.-preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Es muy raro.-añadió Kratos.- Pero no tienes porque preocuparte por ello porque las alas se regeneran solas y nunca llega a ser mortal.

-¿Puedo verlas?.-preguntó ella algo entusiasmada y provocando con ello que Kratos mostrara un rostro de sorpresa.

-Mejor que no.-interrumpió Yuan.-Kratos necesita la poca energía que le queda. No ha parado de derrocharla desde que supo que volvió para buscarte.

-Humph.-gruñó Kratos a modo de queja por sus palabras.

Raine asintió ante las palabras de Yuan mientras un grato sentimiento se mezclaba con el de preocupación. Él se percató de la mezcla de sentimientos que mostraban sus ojos y dejó que un resoplido saliera de su boca.

-Estaré bien.-aseguró el con monotonía para después detenerse ante el ruido de una explosión y un temblor.

-¿Eso era una explosión?.-preguntó Raine retóricamente.

-Salgamos de aquí. Esto tiene pinta de derrumbarse.-dijo Yuan con rapidez para después echarse a correr.

Y tras ver como un par de rocas cayeron a sus espaldas, Kratos cogió el brazo de Raine y echaron a correr con agilidad por el largo pasillo, hasta que el sonido de cientos de voces llenas de pánico, comenzaban a distinguirse entre los pasos rápidos de ellos.

Llegaron a la iluminada sala por la que antes se habían separado, con la única diferencia de que ahora, una fila de personas encadenadas, era escoltada por Sheena, Zelos y una parte de los renegados con rapidez.

-¡Raine!.-exclamó la ninja alegre, al verla aparecer entre los dos ángeles.

-Sheena...-respondió ella cordialmente.-¿Es la gente del laboratorio?.-preguntó mientras intentaba distinguir algún rostro conocido, para después ver como la ninja asentía.

-¿Habéis oído una explosión?.-preguntó Kratos con seriedad.

-Si pero en el laboratorio no ha sido.-respondió Sheena.

-Seguro que ha sido el cabra loca de Lloyd.-intervino Zelos con voz cansada, ganándose una mirada punzante de Sheena y de Kratos.-Mejor me voy adelantando.-terminó él para después escabullirse hacia el camino de la salida mientras Kratos emitía un suspiro.

Poco después, la pequeña fila de personas había desaparecido por el camino de la salida y todo había quedado en silencio. Pero tan pronto como llegó se marchó, dejando paso a una estampida de pasos y de personas cruzando delante de los ojos de todos.

-¡Corred!.-gritó Lloyd apareciendo entre toda la multitud para después repeler un ataque de un guardia con sus espadas.

-¡Lloyd!.-llamó Kratos con voz preocupada, al ver como un centenar de guardias se aproximaban a ellos.

-¡Papa, tenemos que darles tiempo a escapar!.-contestó el chico mientras cortaba a uno con una espada y paraba a otro con la otra.

Kratos desenvainó su espada con rapidez, clavando su rostro en su hijo pero con sus ojos puestos en la persona que había a su lado.

-Lloyd necesita tu ayuda. Yo estaré bien.-respondió Raine al notar su mirada clavada en ella. El solo giró su rostro sin estar demasiado conforme con ello.-Ve.-ordenó ella suavemente para después ver, como Kratos emitía un gruñido y empuñaba su espada con fuerza para lanzarse a la batalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Loco.-añadió Yuan con un suspiro, según veía a su amigo derribar a tres guardias al mismo tiempo.-Yo me quedaré contigo.-respondió el ángel mientras hacía aparecer su arma de doble filo en su mano.

Los ruidos de la gente cayendo, el choque de las espadas y los hechizos, inundaban toda la sala iluminada e interrumpían su única vía de escape.

Dareon emitió un sonido de disgusto mientras recorría con sus ojos la multitud y sus atacantes. Sus antiguos compañeros renegados y un grupo de seres inferiores eran la causa de todo.

Aquello le hirvió la sangre por la rabia. Pero su mano se aflojó de la espada temblando, en cuanto vislumbró la silueta del Serafín de ojos fríos y pelo marrón cobrizo. Alguien que era imposible que estuviera ahí.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse por la angustia de su cuerpo, debía salir de allí mientras sus guardias le distraían. Pero, también sabía que debía asegurarse una huida por si lograba percatarse de su presencia.

Y en cuanto vio un rostro escondido tras unos cabellos plateados, vislumbró su camino con claridad.

Dareon desenvainó su espada junto con su guardia personal y avanzaron hacia las espaldas de los dos semielfos, que esperaban a que sus amigos retrocedieran con ellos hacia la salida.

En cuanto le dio la señal con el rostro, él guardia atacó por la espalda a Yuan con fuerza , haciéndole tambalear con torpeza, al mismo tiempo que Dareon, agarraba a una sorprendida Raine con sus brazos.

Yuan, recobró el equilibrio rápidamente y giró su cuerpo para cruzar su arma con la espada del guardia, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en él semielfo que, de una manera u otra, le había traicionado.

-Tú.-dijo Yuan con voz grave mientras sostenía la fuerza del ataque.

-Yuan, no me esperaba que te tomases la molestia de venir aquí, y menos él.-dijo señalando a Kratos con la punta de su espada mientras Raine forcejeaba.-Quieta pequeña, tengo planes para ti.

-Suéltame.-gritó ella provocando que, el distanciado Kratos, captara su voz en un instante.

-Raine.-contestó él dándose la vuelta, mientras giraba su espada con habilidad para clavarla en otro de los atacantes, que ahora él daba su espalda.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, Dareon, acercó el filo de su espada a la garganta de ella, mientras observaba como el rostro de Kratos se llenaba de rabia.

-Tu y yo nos vamos a marchar de aquí.-susurró Dareon en los oídos de la semielfa.-y más vale que ese ángel no haga nada.

-¿Tanto le temes?.-preguntó ella con burla.

-Es instinto de supervivencia y tu eres algo preciado que me es útil para ello.-respondió él del mismo tono.-Si me seguís, ella muere.-amenazó Dareon lo suficientemente alto, como para que Kratos lo escuchara.

Kratos contempló como ese despreciable ser, arrastraba a Raine sin ningún cuidado hacia la salida, escudándose en ella como un cobarde mientras hacía sangrar su cuello con el filo de la espada.

Segundos después, desaparecieron rápidamente junto con el resto de los prisioneros bajo la mirada penetrante de Kratos.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Lloyd mientras paraba el ataque de otro guardia que se dirigía hacia su padre.

-Tsk.-se quejó Kratos mientras saltaba hacia atrás y se defendía con la espada.-Lloyd, crees que podréis ir retrocediendo hacia la salida?.-preguntó Kratos mientras le ayudaba a quitarse de encima el guardia.

-Si, claro.-contestó el chico rápidamente.

-Bien.-respondió Kratos con voz fría.-Nos veremos después.-terminó de decir Kratos dirigiendo su vista al camino de salida para después dejar caer su brazo con el peso de la espada y salir corriendo con agilidad tras Dareon.

-Ten cuidado.-susurró Lloyd mirando a la figura de Kratos.- Chicos, tenemos que ir retrocediendo.-dijo el chico a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron conformes.

Sus botas chocaban contra el suelo con fuerza, mientras que su respiración se agitaba provocando que sus pulmones, se acuchillaran al tomar el aire por la boca. Intentando morderse la lengua por su descuido.

Kratos corrió desesperadamente sin detenerse un segundo, fijando su vista en el punto de luz que indicaba la salida ya cercana. Sabía que sus fuerzas eran escasas, pero no le importaba porque no podía permitirse un segundo.

-Kratos.-dijo Yuan a su lado sacándole de su mundo.

-Deberías estar ayudando a Lloyd.-dijo secamente sin dejar de correr.

-No voy a dejarte solo en tu estado.-contradijo él mientras veía como el camino se acababa.

-Humph. Haz lo que quieras, pero no te pongas en mi camino.-contestó Kratos con voz malhumorada, para después acelerar el ritmo y salir por la puerta iluminada por los rayos del sol.

Sus ojos buscaron por el gran trozo de isla y poco después, no muy lejos de allí, encontraron a Dareon tirando de las rotas cadenas de Raine, para obligarle a subir a uno de los rehiards junto a él. Ella intentó resistirse, pero el daño en sus muñecas por los tirones, se hizo insoportable y no le quedó más remedio que ceder a sus peticiones.

Kratos y Yuan, corrieron hacia donde estaban mientras Dareon, intentaba encender el rehiard desesperado. Pero para cuando logró encenderlo, los ángeles estaban a su lado cortándole la huida.

-Suéltala.-demandó Kratos alzando su espada en la dirección de Dareon, el cual sonrió ante su acción.

-Olvidas que su vida está en mis manos.-respondió él semielfo volviendo a deslizar su espada por la piel blanca de ella. Raine, solo sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo por el contacto del frío metal.-Si tienes miedo solo tienes que decirles que nos dejen marchar.-dijo Dareon mirando a Raine, tras haberse percatado de su temblor.

-Detenle.-contestó ella dirigiendo sus palabras al ángel que tenía delante, para después sentir, como una mano golpeaba su mejilla con dureza. Su rostro se giró a causa del impacto mientras sus oídos captaban un sonido de desagrado y odio contenido por parte de Kratos.

-Podemos con él.-le dijo Yuan a Kratos.

-Pero Raine podría salir herida.-susurró precavido.

-Yo puedo distraerle y tu te encargas de ella.

-He dicho que no.-respondió Kratos con dureza a la vez que giraba su rostro para mirarle del mismo modo.

-Eres un inútil cuando estás así.

-¿Que quieres decir?.-preguntó Kratos girando totalmente su cuerpo hacia Yuan de forma amenazadora.

-Lo que has oído, te pasó lo mismo con Anna, acabó muerta porque no supiste actuar, porque no supiste protegerla.-explicó él de forma hiriente.

Kratos, al oír aquellas palabras su rabia explotó y en un segundo, había derribado a Yuan con un fuerte puñetazo.

-Tú eres el inútil, estabas a su lado protegiéndola. Además tenías que haberte encargado de ese renegado tuyo antes de que todo se te descontrolara.

-¿A quien intentas engañar Kratos?.-preguntó Yuan incrédulo provocando que Kratos apretara los dientes y sus ojos se tornaran llenos de rabia.

-Jajajaja. ¿Discrepancias internas?.-intervino Dareon con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de ambos, mientras Raine contemplaba la escena atónita.- Esa es la otra causa del fracaso de Yggdrasill.-continuó divertido.

-Cierra el pico.-respondió Yuan mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano. Kratos suspiró, y tendió su mano para ayudar Yuan a levantarse sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Arreglaremos esto después.-respondió Kratos retornando su rostro y voz a su inexpresividad habitual.

Yuan asintió y volvió a tomar su posición de ataque, pero una leve explosión y un griterío conocido, les hizo girar su rostro hacia la entrada del rancho, en la que vieron a Lloyd y sus compañeros, salir corriendo desesperados junto con un enorme grupo de guardias dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas.

-¡Lloyd!.-gritó Kratos al ver como su hijo, iba a ser alcanzado por la espada de uno de los guardias.

Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llegar hasta él y detener el ataque, la tierra bajo los pies de los guardias comenzó a moverse, hasta que de ella, salieron miles rocas afiladas y dentadas acabando con unos cuantos atacantes en el acto.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquello, y miraron al cielo para ver el causante de ello. Una docena de semielfos con alas blancas y armados con espadas se mantenían en el cielo.

-Lord Kratos, hemos venido a ayudarle.-respondió el ángel que había dejado al mando en Derris Kharlan.

-¿Tyrael?.-preguntó Yuan sorprendido.

-Lord Yuan, es un placer verle.-dijo el ángel cordialmente mientras hacía una reverencia.-Mi señor, ayudaremos a sus compañeros contra eses seres inferiores.-finalizó de decir para después unirse a la pelea junto con los demás.

Dareon no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, si antes su huida suponía un gran esfuerzo, ahora le era casi imposible salir de allí con vida. Solo le quedaba una opción aunque aquello supondría transformarse en un monstruo.

El semielfo hizo elevar el rehiard junto con un rugido del motor y atrayendo la atención de Kratos y Yuan con ello.

-No lo hagas.-advirtió Yuan sabiendo que su amigo les seguiría.

Pero Kratos, sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó sus alas y voló hasta él rehiard impidiéndoles el paso.

-Veo que no me dejas otra opción.-dijo Dareon con los ojos cerrados mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo, rodeando la exfera con su mano.

En poco tiempo, su cara se tornó de dolor al notar como la exfera se hacía un hueco entre su piel. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando notó su cuerpo transformándose, provocando que él, el rehiard y Raine se precipitaran hacía el agua en el proceso.

Ella cerró los ojos al ver el vasto océano acercarse a sus pies, esperando que su pesadilla retornara, pero esta vez, solo sus pies rozaron el frío agua antes de verse sujeta por los firmes brazos de Kratos.

Él, descendió en la orilla con sumo cuidado y dejó que Raine posará sus pies en la suave arena, mientras su respiración se hacía más costosa y sonora. Algo que ella miraba preocupada sin dejar caer sus manos de los hombros del ángel.

-¿Kratos?.-preguntó ella confusa llevando la yema de sus dedos a su rostro, para después oír un ruido fuerte, y ver como el rostro de Kratos se tensaba con ojos dilatados.

-Bastardo.-susurró él entre dientes para después cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su cuerpo magullado sobre Raine.

Ella, sin poder aguantar el peso, cayó a la arena con el cuerpo de Kratos y sus ojos, se sorprendieron al sentir como el ángel respiraba agónicamente sobre su pecho, al palpar como la sangre brotaba de su espalda y manchaba su propio brazo, mientras una especie de brillantes azules, se deslizaban frente a sus ojos, en harmonía junto al viento.

-¡Papa!

-¡Lord Kratos!

-Maldito, monstruo.-dijo Yuan mientras miraba como un ser grotesco comenzaba a salir del agua.

-Heh. Has sido un descuidado.-dijo Dareon clavando unos ojos rojos en ellos y señalándoles con las manos, ahora convertidas, en garras, mientras su cuerpo semihumano, se terminaba de escamar con un extraño color negro.

-Kratos...-susurró ella en su oído con voz quebrada.

-Perdóname...-contestó él con una voz débil.-No tenía que haberme marchado.

-Eso...tienes que decírmelo luego.-respondió ella mientras notaba como el líquido caliente de sus ojos, comenzaba a deslizarse sin parar por su rostro.

-Me gustaría...haber podido estar más tiempo contigo.-terminó de decir en un suspiro.

-Kratos...-lo llamó ella al ver como su respiración se hacía casi imperceptible.-No...no me hagas esto.-susurró ella mientras agitaba su hombro y provocando que todo su cuerpo relajado se moviera.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza en la arena y cerró los ojos sin poder evitar sentir el desgarro de su corazón. Un dolor punzante y fisurado al mismo tiempo, que provocaba que todo su ser quisiera chillar de dolor. Pero solo lograba expresarse en las amargas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, mientras que su mente embotada, quería perderse en el olvido.

No había sido capaz de hacer nada de nuevo, y las dos vidas que más había querido, se habían perdido frente a sus ojos, haciéndole desear su propia muerte para acabar con aquella agonía.

Era demasiado doloroso para soportarlo.

-Lady Raine.-dijo él ángel apareciendo frente a sus ojos para después percatarse de como Yuan y Lloyd luchaban contra aquel engendro.-Use esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-terminó de decir mientras le tendía una exfera en su mano.

Raine miró la exfera fijamente, tenía un color extraño y azulado, uno similar a las exferas que Kratos y Yuan llevaban en sus cuerpos. Sin decir una palabra, extendió su mano ensangrentada y cogió la exfera con sus dedos, para después, colocársela en su engarce protector sin dudarlo.

En cuanto la exfera hizo contacto con su piel, una calidez invadió todo su cuerpo llenándola de energía. Con aquello era suficiente.

-¡Revitalize!.-conjuró ella, provocando que un enorme circulo azul y blanco, cerrara todas las heridas de todos sus compañeros, y que Kratos volviera a abrir los ojos con fuerza y con un brillo de vitalidad.

-¿Raine?.-preguntó él confuso al ver como ella suspiraba aliviada por sus palabras.

-Estas bien...-susurró ella entrecortada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias.-agradeció él en un susurro al comprender que ella le había devuelto la vida en un gran esfuerzo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.-suplicó ella cerrando los ojos.

-No.-negó él con seriedad para después posar sus labios sobre la frente de ella.-Tyrael, quédate con ella.

-Si señor. Si es necesario daré mi vida por ella.-respondió él mientras Kratos se incorporaba con Raine.

-Tengo que encargarme de alguien.-murmuró mientras sus ojos antes cálidos, se volvían fríos y llenos de odio.

Y ante la mirada de ella, se dirigió junto con Lloyd y Yuan para acabar con ese mal nacido.

-Vaya, pensaba que habías tenido bastante.-se burló Dareon al verle detenerse junto a sus oponentes.

-Cállate.-ordenó Kratos para después abalanzarse hacia él con fiereza.

Dareon, consiguió parar su espada con gran esfuerzo, pero otro rápido le sobrevino y no pudo esquivarlo, lo que provocó que una herida profunda se abriera en su pecho. Kratos giró su espada y saltó hacía arriba para después conjurar una bola de fuego que dio de lleno en la oscura cara de Dareon.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho.-murmuró Kratos con voz abrupta.- Lloyd, acabemos con él.

-Si.-respondió el chico mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Kratos corrió hacia Dareon mientras conjuraba el poder eléctrico en su propia espada y en cuanto llegó hasta aquel cuerpo, embistió con fuerza, clavando su espada en la carne de Dareon con una estocada, para que después un enorme rayo circulara por todo el cuerpo del monstruo, destrozándole por dentro. Lloyd, aprovechando la electricidad que Kratos había creado, se acercó hasta Dareon y asestó el golpe final, que derrumbó definitivamente, a aquel ser que había traído tantas desgracias a todo el mundo.

Kratos cerró sus ojos mientras su dolor y odio se esfumaban, según el cuerpo de Dareon caía. Cuando escuchó el golpe sordo, giró su cuerpo y abrió los ojos mientras se encaminaba hacia Raine. Ella sonrió liberada y suspiró en cuanto los pies de él, se pusieron en frente de los de ella.

-Déjame quitarte eso.-dijo él acercando sus manos a los grilletes con una caricia.

-No me has dejado hacer nada.-respondió Yuan sentándose en la arena cansado, el cual, Kratos ignoró.

-Gracias.-respondió Raine al notar sus manos libres de la presión que el acero había ejercido sobre sus muñecas. Kratos no dijo nada y posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacía él para abrazarla con un delicado tacto.

Raine se relajó al momento y cerró sus ojos, posando su rostro en su hombro, mientras que él, dejaba descansar su rostro en su plateado pelo.

Poco después, un sudor frío recorrió el cuerpo de ella provocando que Kratos lo notara y se separara para mirarla. Ella tenía un rostro tenso por ocultar un dolor que recorría su cuerpo.

Era un dolor intenso que comenzaba y terminaba en su espalda, pero que bastaba para que se le nublara la vista.

-¿Raine? ¿Que te ocurre?.

-Es la exfera señor.-intervino Tyrael.

-¿La exfera?.-preguntó confuso para después ver como ella temblaba.-¿No habrás...?.-empezó Kratos para después notar unas manos agarrándose a su ropa y ser cortado por un grito proveniente de la garganta de ella.

Lo que vio era una cruel y absoluta belleza. De la espalda de Raine y atravesando su ropa sin dificultad, unas alas violetas y brillantes de maná aparecieron sin previo aviso, hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo y perdió el conocimiento.

Kratos la sujetó rápidamente entre sus brazos, para después alzarla en volandas contra su cuerpo.

-¿Que ha sido eso?.-preguntó Lloyd

-Se parecen a mis alas, pero son mas grandes.-respondió Collete acercándose a ellos.

-¿Como están los demás?.-preguntó Yuan desde el suelo.

-Están bien.-respondió Zelos.

-Volvamos a Asgard.-interrumpió Kratos sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Raine.-Necesita descansar.

Y tras decir aquello, Kratos extendió sus alas adelantándose al resto, mientras sujetaba a la semielfa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Continuara...


	12. Junto a ti

Disclaimer: No son mios y eso

Meredy: jajajajajaja si podría haber sido lumbago, ya me imagino a Raine con el bastón y eso hahahaha y si estan mu locos no se como no a explotado todo :P

Bueno, creo que la cosa se me ha ido por las ramas y por los cerros de ubreda, pero aun así, espero que os guste. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, cosa que no me pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que lo han leído y en especial a Meredy por esos coments y esos ánimos para seguir xDD

Siento que termine ya pero quien sabe, siempre se pueden hacer más xD

**Capitulo 12 - Junto a ti**

Kratos, estaba sentado en la oscura habitación de la posada de Asgard, acunado por la respiración tranquila de Raine, la cual, estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño reparador. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando no distraerse con el rostro de ella para así, no tener tentaciones de acariciar su suave rostro con la yema de sus dedos y despertarla por ello.

Solo quería permanecer tranquilo mientras ella se recuperaba de lo que le habían hecho y de lo que él había provocado con clara su huida.

Pero pronto dejó escapar un suspiro cuando escuchó las voces y los pasos conocidos no muy lejos de él.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, para después caminar hacía la puerta y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí mientras unos cuantos pares de ojos, se clavaban en los suyos y le cuestionaban el estado de ella sin necesidad de utilizar la voz.

-Esta descansando.-susurró contestando a sus preguntas silenciosas.

-¿Y Genis?.-preguntó Lloyd en voz baja.

-Sigue con Presea y Regal en la habitación de al lado.-respondió para después observar como Lloyd asentía con lentitud, al comprender que todavía no había despertado.

-¿Y tú?.-preguntó algo dubitativo y girando su rostro para esquivar la mirada de Kratos.

-....Con un poco de descanso, estaré bien.-respondió con voz tranquila y en parte alegre por la preocupación que mostraba por él.

-Voy a ver a Genis.-respondió el muchacho rápidamente para después abrir la puerta y desaparecer por ella junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Me encargaré de devolver a los que estaban cautivos a sus casas.-intervino Yuan, el cual, se hizo visible cuando el resto se marchó.

-Bien.

-Y tú...¿que vas a hacer?.-preguntó en un susurro, provocando que Kratos suspirase cansado.

-Realmente no lo sé.

-Tyrael te está esperando fuera mientras deja absortos a los ciudadanos.

-Hmph.-gruñó Kratos para después cruzar sus brazos.- Que descuidado.

-Ya sabes como es.-respondió Yuan con voz indiferente.-Bueno, me voy, que tengo mucho trabajo.-dijo para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras.-Al menos, tú deberías tener lo que yo no pude con Martel.-susurró mientras se alejaba y sabiendo que Kratos era lo suficientemente capaz de escuchar sus palabras.

Él, ante aquellas palabras, dejó caer los brazos en sus costados con lentitud. Giró su rostro levemente y clavó sus ojos en la puerta cerrada que tenía a sus espaldas. Cerró sus parpados con pesar y con un suspiro amargo decidió bajar para hablar con el ángel.

En cuanto dejó la cálida posada, notó el frío de la noche atusando sus ropas para dar con su piel y reducir su temperatura sin respeto.

-Lord Kratos.-dijo Tyrael apareciendo a su lado en cuanto le vio aparecer.- Veo que los niveles de maná de su cuerpo han aumentado considerablemente.

-Hmph. ¿Tenías que decirme algo?.-le preguntó él, desviando la atención de su persona.

-Si señor, quería disculparme por mi tardanza y por mi imprudencia.-respondió él ángel con una reverencia muy pronunciada.

-¿A que te refieres?.-preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Si hubiera llegado antes usted no habría sufrido ningún daño y le di una exfera que encontré en sus aposentos a su compañera, sin saber su estado de desarrollo.-se excusó el ángel afligido.

-No tienes porque disculparte.-respondió Kratos, sabiendo que no era culpable de nada. Más bien, le debía en parte, la vida de ella y su vida.

-Pero señor...-objetó el ángel incorporándose rápidamente.

-Gracias por todo Tyrael.-dijo sin darle importancia y cortándole sus palabras

-Pero ahora ella...lleva una exfera como la suya.

-Es culpa mía el no haberla destruido.-argumentó Kratos.-Pero si lo hubiera hecho, ahora ella no estaría aquí.-respondió en una voz extraña y débil para los oídos de todos.

-¿Va a hablar con ella?.-preguntó con atrevimiento el ángel y recuperando su confianza.

Kratos, escuchó sus palabras y miró hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de ella pensativo. Tyrael, al ver su reacción, tenía su respuesta de antemano.

-Me llevaré a los ángeles de vuelta a Derris Kharlan, si necesita algo, estaremos ahí.-dijo con sinceridad para después ver como Kratos, asentía agradecido y desplegaba sus brillantes alas azules.-Espero que le vaya bien señor.-susurró el ángel con una mueca de alegría en sus labios mientras observaba, como su señor se elevaba sin ningún esfuerzo hasta la cornisa de la ventana, apoyando sus pies y una mano en ella, a la vez que su mirada se perdía dentro de la habitación.

Kratos, posó su vista en la silueta envuelta en las sabanas, mientras escuchaba como Tyrael desaparecía y como el tiempo se desvanecía cómodamente, sin dejar un momento de observarla, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y murmurar sonidos incoherentes desde su garganta. Algo que le hizo abandonar de un salto su refugio de la repisa de la ventana y caminar, hasta que sus piernas chocaran con el borde de la cama, mientras ella se aferraba desesperada a las sábanas.

-¿Raine?.-preguntó él en un susurro, al ver como unas cuantas gotas de sudor, comenzaban a formarse y hacerse visibles en la frente de ella.

-N...no...Genis...-murmuró ella en un lamento roto mientras tiraba de las sábanas hasta que un sonido desgarrador salió de ellas.

-Raine, despierta.-pidió él mientras zarandeaba su hombro con delicadeza.

-No.-gritó ella para después sentarse en la cama, mientras se despertaba bruscamente y sin aliento.

Kratos, observó como ella clavaba su mirada perdida en él y se sentó en el borde de la cama más cercano a ella, para poder llevar sus dedos a la mejilla de ella, y así, despertarla de su traumático trance. Ella, en cuanto notó sus yemas en su piel, movió sus ojos hasta encontrar los de él, siendo por fín consciente, de su respiración agitada y de donde se encontraba.

Raine dejó que un largo suspiro se escapara de su boca, algo que le hizo a él, bajar su mano y mirarla preocupado mientras ella se agarraba el flequillo que caía por su frente con fuerza.

-Kratos...-dijo ella en un susurro para después rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo del ángel y esconder su rostro en su pecho. Algo que a él, le tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-preguntó Kratos con voz profunda mientras veía como sus palabras, le hacían cerrar sus párpados cansados.

-Solo era una pesadilla.-respondió ella en un débil susurro escondiendo aun más su rostro, evitando que él, no percibiera su turbación.

-Raine...-la llamó con voz suave, sabiendo que ella se escondía.-¿Que te ocurre?.-preguntó él mientras notaba como la semielfa temblaba. Algo que jamás pensó que llegaría ver.

Él apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella y le devolvió el abrazo con suavidad, sujetando su cuerpo tembloroso mientras odiaba a aquel que había provocado que ella estuviera así.

-Estas vivo...-empezó ella para después notar como él asentía y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda con algo de torpeza, como si no supiera como actuar ante ella y aquello.-...Pero en cuanto cierro los ojos no veo más que a Genis morir.

-¿Genis?.-preguntó confundido.-Pero...

-Por mi culpa se ahogó.-le cortó ella desesperada.- Estábamos intentado escapar y por mi miedo al agua...él...lo mataron delante mía.-dijo ella con voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar sin control y sus manos se aferraban al traje de él.

-Raine.-la llamó el con fuerza intentando captar su atención pero a pesar de ello, ella ignoró sus palabras.-Escúchame Raine.-dijo mientras posaba sus manos en sus hombros para separarla de él sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella giró su rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas y sollozos. Pero él tomó su rostro con sus manos para que centrara su atención en él.-Genis está vivo, lo encontré en una playa en mal estado, pero ahora, está bien, está aquí, con Lloyd y los demás cuidando de él.-explicó él con seguridad para que ella lo asimilara.

-¿Está vivo?.-preguntó ella esperanzada mientras él asentía para confirmárselo.-¿Pero como...? Le ví ahogarse, le tiraron un rayo y...

-Esta bien, eso es lo que importa.-le cortó él mientras dejaba caer sus manos de su rostro.

-Te...tengo que verlo.-respondió ella rápidamente mientras se intentaba incorporar.

-Espera.-intervino él deteniéndola con sus manos en sus caderas.- Tienes que descansar y él también.

-Pero...-contestó ella intentando zafarse suavemente de sus manos.

-Confía en mí, por favor. No quiero que te pase nada más.-admitió él en un susurro.- el médico dijo que tenía que descansar y si Genis se despierta o algo, Lloyd nos lo dirá.

-Esta bien.-respondió ella deteniendo sus movimientos y confiando en su palabra. Pero a pesar de todo, había algo que le pasaba por la mente y por mucho que lo intentara no lograba comprenderlo.-¿Como es que estás aquí?.-preguntó ella, provocano que él le mirase con una mirada suave pero fría al mismo tiempo.

-Te oí gritar y vine. Nada más.

-Ya...-expresó ella no muy convencida.-Aunque no me refería exactamente a eso. Pensé que no volverías de Derris Kharlan.

Él, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Había temido aquel tema desde que había posado de nuevo un pie en la tierra, ya que realmente, no sabía como afrontarlo.

-He vuelto...porque...quería hablar contigo.-respondió algo dubitativo para después observar como ella le hacía un gesto para que continuara.- Mi vida ha sido más larga que la mayoría de los seres que habitan la tierra.-empezó con nostalgia mientras ella escuchaba en silencio y mirando sus ojos escondidos.- Pero, a pesar de todo, sigo siendo el mismo cobarde que no sabe afrontar lo que tiene delante. Sabes lo que siento por ti.-confesó él con seguridad mientras desviaba su mirada a la de ella, la cual, estaba cargada de una sorpresa tranquila.-Pero yo no se si tú...aun...-habló el entrecortado y con una voz algo frustrada.

-Kratos...Yo...-interrumpió ella un momento, pero él, no le dejó continuar.

-...Y si así fuera, no me lo merecería.-terminó de decir para después dejar caer su rostro y su mirada. Pero lo que vino, no se lo esperaba.

Ella elevó su mano y cruzó su cara, golpeándole sin demasiada fuerza, pero lo suficiente para que su piel se le irritara y le picara, obligándole de nuevo a mirarla y esta vez a escucharla.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?.-le reprochó ella con voz dolida.-Sigo sin entender como puedes aferrarte constantemente a esa idea. Tú mereces ser feliz, quizás más que nadie por todo lo que has tenido que sufrir, pero sigues temiendo que todo se repita.

-Pensaba que alejándome de ti sería suficiente para no involucrarte en ese destino, pensaba que si sacrificaba mis sentimientos, tú estarías bien.

-Pero no fue así .-contestó ella con suavidad para después observar como él negaba con brusquedad.

-Fue mi culpa por irme.-contestó con una voz cargada de resentimiento y culpabilidad.

-No, fui yo la que cometió el error de confiar en aquella persona, tu nos salvaste la vida y fuiste tú lo que me ha mantenido viva estos últimos días mientras estaba en aquel horrible lugar.-respondió ella intentando que él entrara en razón.- Kratos, déjame entrar en tú vida.-pidió ella en un susurro mientras avanzaba hasta él, usando sus rodillas sobre la cama.-Confía en mí.

Él observó sus movimientos y sus palabras sin perderse ni un detalle. No podía concederle algo que ya había conseguido hacía demasiado tiempo. Tanto como su vida y su confianza, le pertenecían. Pero ella, era algo que deseaba y temía obtener al mismo tiempo, con la consecuencia de poder llegar a destrozar su corazón revivido o lo que era imperdonable, quebrar el de ella.

Kratos, suspiró ante su cercanía, intentando buscar una cómoda respuesta. Pero, en realidad, su mente se cerró a ello en cuanto percibió aquel perfume de ella invadiendo sus pulmones, mientras su cálida respiración acariciaba su mejilla y la sensación de sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos, le embargó sin remedio.

Fue algo que le desvió de la realidad por completo y en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron perezosamente mientras ella acariciaba su cuello con la palma de su mano, supo que se había dado por vencido en pensar sus ilógicos pensamientos y miedos.

En poco tiempo, su propia mano llegó hasta el hombro de ella en una caricia, obligándola a tumbarse para ser prisionera de su cuerpo, hasta que ella quisiera demandar el suyo mientras se dejaban llevar por el camino que sus labios y sus pieles marcaban y demandaban mutuamente sin descanso.

Olvidando todo y dejando que una nueva etapa en su vida comenzara, mientras se profesaban todos los sentimientos retenidos y frustrados, tanto por el uno, como por el otro.

OoOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooooo

Lloyd cabeceó varias veces y abrió sus ojos en un intento de mantenerse despierto mientras los primeros rayos de sol cegaban sus ojos cansados. Había estado vigilando cualquier signo de cambio en su amigo en aquel último relevo entre sus compañeros, que ahora dormían tumbados en los sillones o en las camas, dejando descansar sus maltrechos cuerpos.

El chico se frotó los ojos y bostezó abiertamente, emitiendo consigo un sonoro ruido mientras estiraba todas sus articulaciones y músculos.

-Porque siempre tienes que hacer tanto ruido.-murmuró una voz ronca desde la cama.

-¡Genis!.-gritó el chico, haciendo que el resto despertara de un salto mientras el corría y se tiraba en la cama para abrazar a su amigo.

-¿Que pasa Lloyd?.-preguntó Sheena adormilada.- ¡Genis!.-exclamó ella sorprendida al ver como el chico estaba despierto mientras era aprisionado por los brazos de Lloyd.

-Ay, ten cuidado Lloyd.-se quejó el pequeño mientras ponía una mueca de dolor ante el agarre de su amigo.

-Lo siento.-respondió el chico con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca a modo de disculpa.-Me alegro de verte.-dijo para después abrazarlo de nuevo y notar como Genis temblaba al notar sus huesos crujir.

-¡Lloyd!.-se quejó el semielfo para después ver su cuerpo liberado.- Yo también me alegro de verte.-respondió Genis con una sonrisa.- Y a todos, gracias por estar aquí.

-Voy a avisar a Kratos y a Raine.-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie de un enérgico salto.

-¿Mi hermana está bien?

-Si.-respondió Sheena.-La rescatamos a ella y a los demás.

-¿Cómo?.-preguntó rápidamente.

-Que te cuente Sheena, yo ahora vengo.-respondió Lloyd tranquilamente mientras su amigo asentía.

OoooOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooooo

Los dedos de ella jugueteaban con los cabellos pelirrojos de su flequillo, mientras él dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro por ello. Ambos sin apartar la mirada del otro y sin dejar que sus cuerpos, arropados solo por la sabana y sus propios brazos, se enfriaran de su cálido abrazo.

Raine cerró sus ojos y cobijó su rostro en su cicatrizado pecho, mientras notaba como él acariciaba su plateado pelo con sus labios. Ambos en silencio, disfrutando del momento que compartían y rememorando los que habían compartido en aquella corta noche.

Kratos deslizó su mano por la blanquecina piel, recorriendo un camino de caricias desde su cadera hasta su hombro, algo que a ella la hizo temblar sin poder evitarlo y provocó que volviera a fijar su mirada brillante en la cálida de él.

Él movió su mano hasta su barbilla y elevó su rostro levemente para poder juntar sus labios con los de ella. Presionando delicadamente cada parte de ellos en un intento de expresar todo lo que sentía. Lo agradecido que estaba de la decisión que ambos habían tomado.

Poco después, ella se separó con una sonrisa y dejó que su frente se posara en la suya.

-Buenos días.-susurró él con una voz que penetraba hasta sus oídos con delicadeza.

-Demasiado buenos.-confirmó ella con una leve risa para después temblar con un sudor frío y repentino.

-¿Raine?.-preguntó preocupado al notar su drástico cambio y suponiendo lo que sería.

-Uf...-exhalo ella sin poder decir algo más mientras se sentaba.

Kratos la imitó para después apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama, mientras tomaba a Raine entre sus manos, obligándole a que reposara su espalda contra su pecho. Ella se dejó caer mientras notaba, como sus brazos la rodeaban con fuerza y como su barbilla se recostaba en su hombro.

-¿Es...la exfera?.-preguntó ella entre dientes, a lo que él respondió asintiendo contra su rostro en una caricia.

-El calor es bueno para el dolor.-respondió el con suavidad mientras notaba como ella, en respuesta a sus palabras, se acurrucó más contra el y contra la sábana que tapaba sus cuerpos.-Se te pasará enseguida.

-Parezco un experimento.-se quejó ella con disgusto.

-Humph. Eso te pasa por ponerte exferas sin saber realmente si son nocivas o no.-respondió él en un suspiro.

-No podía permitirme perderte. Ugh...-se defendió ella para después aferrarse con más fuerza con sus propios brazos.

-Raine...-susurró el con calma y afecto.

-¿Pasaste por lo mismo?.-preguntó ella para después soltar un resoplido y cerrar sus ojos.

-Si, el cuerpo se está adaptando a tus nuevas capacidades de golpe y tardará un par de días en estabilizarse.

-¿Como le pasó a Collete?.-volvió a preguntar ella pero esta vez con la respiración algo más tranquila.

-Más o menos.

-Por cierto, ¿como están tus alas?.-preguntó ella.

-Umm.

-Aun no me has dejado verlas.-le recordó ella mientras giraba su rostro, obligándole a levantar su rostro de su hombro y mirarla.

-Están bien.-respondió sin emoción alguna.

-Siempre dices eso, quiero una prueba.-respondió ella.

-Umm. Luego.

-No, ahora.-demandó ella.

-No-negó él con rotundidad.

-Si.-contradijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No.-volvió a negar sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Si.-respondió ella con cabezonería para después sentir, como algo azul aterciopelado la envolvía con flexibilidad.

-¿Ves? Perfectas.-respondió él contra su mejilla mientras, ante una atónita mirada de ella, le demostraba su estado con un suave aleteo que le producía cosquillas.

Ella, elevó su mano y cuidadosamente con la yema de sus dedos, palpó una de las plumas que componían aquellas alas azules de maná. La sensación era indescriptible, era tan suave que su piel sufrió los efectos de un grato y lento escalofrío.

Él por su parte, el tacto que notaba de ella en sus alas, le hizo estremecer y apretar sus dientes, mientras su piel se tensaba ante el placentero contacto que percibía.

-Mi piel no es tan suave.-respondió ella cogiéndole desprevenido.

-¿Hum?

-Dijiste que era suave.-explicó ella, intentándole sacar de su atontamiento.

-Y no sabes cuanto lo es.-respondió con un susurro mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de ella por debajo de la sábana.

Kratos cerró los ojos y ella se relajó tanto sobre el cuerpo de él, hasta que un inesperado portazo, les hizo distraer su atención del uno del otro.

-¡Kratos, Raine!.-gritó el chico alegre para después quedarse paralizado ante la mirada descolocada de ambos y observar la escena en la que su padre y ella estaban.

En unos instantes el ambiente se sumergió en un silencio incómodo, con miradas cohibidas y muecas extrañas por parte del chico.

-E...esto...em...um...A si, Genis, se ha despertado.-y tras decir aquello, giró su rostro rígido y ojos desorbitados para salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con torpeza en el proceso.

-Vaya...-logró decir ella con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-Humph.

-Nunca aprenderá a llamar antes de entrar.-respondió ella en un suspiro.

-Ni si quiera...le he oído venir...-respondió Kratos descolocado.

-Bueno, deberíamos...-sugirió ella sin terminar.

-Si...-respondió él soltando su abrazo para que ella se levantara y comenzara a vestirse.

-¿Crees que Lloyd...estará bien...?.-preguntó ella sin saber muy bien que decir, mientras se ponía la camiseta y observaba como él comenzaba a imitarla en un estado de mudez permanente.

Poco después, ambos salieron de la habitación aparentando una tranquilidad inexistente, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura a medida de precaución por sus pequeñas heridas, permaneciendo así hasta que la dejó ir cuanto abrieron la puerta en la que estaban todos sus compañeros.

En cuanto Raine vio a su hermano, ella corrió y se abalanzó para abrazarle mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus parpados cerrados.

-Genis...-susurró ella entre lágrimas.-Estas bien...

-Hermana...-respondió el pequeño débilmente mientras se dejaba abrazar por ella.-Si no llega a ser por ellos...-continuó el chico mirando los rostros de sus amigos.

-No pienses en lo que podría haber pasado, estamos aquí, eso es lo que importa.-le interrumpió su hermana con suavidad.

-Nunca dejaríamos que os pasara algo.-intervino Lloyd apareciendo detrás de Kratos, él cual, lo miró sorprendido por la mirada alegre y sumida en la ignorancia que le dedicaba.

-Lloyd...¿Estas bien?.-susurró Kratos solo para el chico.

-Claro. Hoy todo es perfecto.-respondió el chico con una sonrisa sincera, intentándole hacer comprender que todo estaba bien y feliz por ello.

-Gracias.-agradeció Raine con sinceridad mientras recorría cada rostro sonriente, para después pararse en él rostro serio que posaba los ojos en su hijo.

-Lord Kratos....-comenzó una voz distorsionada a sonar por toda la habitación, provocando que todas las miradas se situaran en el nombrado.

-Humph....-gruñó al escuchar la voz del ángel conocida que salía de su comunicador.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a eso de Lord...-comentó Lloyd mientras el resto asentía dándole la razón.

-Disculpadme un momento.-murmuró Kratos mientras cogía su comunicador y salía de la habitación.-¿Que pasa Tyrael?.

-Ah, nada señor, solo quería preguntar que tal le fue.

-Humph..Bien

-¿Entonces, podemos irnos?

-Sois libres de hacer lo que queráis Tyrael.-comentó Kratos con suavidad.

-En realidad, nos gustaría permanecer aquí, pero en Derris Kharlan. Siempre hemos deseado poder tener un hogar propio y ahora podemos decidir sobre ello.

-Mientras la cosa no se desmadre adelante...

-Así también puede visitarnos si quiere, usted y el resto.-respondió el ángel con voz alegre.

-En un tiempo quizás, ahora quiero permanecer con Raine. Quiero asegurarme de que está bien.-añadió Kratos para después notar como unos pasos se paraban detrás suya.

-Claro señor, nos veremos todos en un tiempo. Aun así, le mantendré informado de todo.

-Como quieras Tyrael.

-Cuente con ello señor.-respondió el ángel para después cortar la comunicación mientras Kratos daba un largo suspiro.

-¿Vas a volver a Derris Kharlan?.-preguntó Raine mientras él se giraba ante sus palabras.

-Necesitaré una excusa para quedarme, pero no se si tú estarás conforme con ello.-respondió con algo de seriedad en su voz mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Hum...depende de lo que sea.-respondió ella con voz divertida mientras llevaba su mano a la camiseta de él.

Él, atrajo su cuerpo hasta el suyo y descendió su rostro hasta el de ella, acariciando sus labios para después besarlos con delicadeza.

-Me quedaré siempre que quieras Raine.-susurró él a sus oidos después de que ambos se separaran.

-Entonces, será más de una vida la que nos espera.-contestó ella a sus palabras para después rodear con sus brazos el cuello de él.

-¿Cuando querrás volver a Iselia?.-preguntó Kratos con brevedad.

-En cuanto Genis y yo cojamos algo de fuerzas.-respondió ella teniendo en cuenta la debilidad de su cuerpo mientras él asentía con una leve sonrisa.

-Espero acostumbrarme pronto a esto...-intervino Lloyd a sus espaldas con la cara cansada y provocando que la pareja se sobresaltara.

-Llo...Lloyd...-respondió Raine dándose la vuelta mientras notaba como su rostro se enrojecía.

-Tranquila profesora, no me importa mientras seáis felices. Pero, esto es algo raro...y cuando lo cuente a Genis lo que estabais haciendo a la mañana, ya veras que cara pone.-dijo el chico para después notar como una mano golpeaba su nuca.- Ay...pero...que he dicho...

-Ni se te ocurra contar eso a Genis, solo tiene 13 años.

-Va...vale...pero ni que no lo supiera ya.-argumentó el chico.

-¿De verdad no te importa Lloyd?.-preguntó su padre con intenciones de asegurarse.

-Claro que no, ahora voy a tener una familia más amplia y todo. Va a ser genial.-respondió el chico con una sonrisa..

-Gracias Lloyd.-agradeció su padre con sinceridad.

-¿Porque?-preguntó el chico sin comprender.

-Por todo.-respondió Kratos con seguridad para después acercarse hasta su hijo y abrazarlo con orgullo, dejando al chico perplejo.

Era la primera vez que sentía el abrazo de su padre y fue algo que hizo que sus ojos se empañaran mientras Raine les miraba con dulzura.

OooOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooooo

Un mes después, Yuan caminaba por el frondoso bosque de las afueras de Iselia con paso tranquilo y relajado, hasta que por fin divisó, el sendero que conducía a la casa del enano.

-Señor Yuan.-saludó Collete efusivamente con la mano en cuanto le vio aparecer.-Bienvenido.

-Buenas tardes a todos.-respondió él mientras cabeceaba con su rostro para observar el ambiente.

Dirk, estaba montando una especie de mesa mientras Regal y Genis, preparaban algo comestible y apetecible en grandes cantidades. Al mismo tiempo, Sheena y Presea aparecieron con una montaña de platos por la puerta de la casa, mientras que Zelos bostezaba perezosamente con su cuerpo recostado en la mullida hierba del jardín.

No muy lejos de allí y al alcance de la vista de todos, Kratos y Lloyd, entrechocaban sus espadas con fuerza y esquivaban los ataques del otro con agilidad, mientras Raine, con un libro entre sus manos y su espalda apoyada en un árbol, divisaba todos los movimientos de ellos sin un perderse detalle.

Cada uno estaba concentrado en lo que hacía hasta que una voz cruzó el cielo.

-Lord Kratos.-gritó Tyrael sorprendiendo a todos, para después aterrizar casi encima del nombrado, ya que este, lo había esquivado de un salto.

-¿Tyrael?.-preguntó Yuan descolocado.

-Lord Yuan.-dijo el ángel emocionado al verle.-Me enteré de que estarían todos aquí y decidí venir a verles.

-Humph.

-Entonces tendremos que poner un plato más en la mesa.-dijo el enano tras escuchar la conversación.

-Muchas gracias señor.-respondió el ángel con cordialidad.

-¿Como te va todo Tyrael?.-preguntó Kratos mientras guardaba su espada y Lloyd le imitaba.

-Perfectamente señor, nos estamos adaptando bien. ¿Y a usted?.

-Creo que no podría ir mejor.-respondió él con voz suave mientras notaba como Raine esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Es bueno oír eso.

-Si si...además se le vuelve a ver esa mirada bobalicona.-intervino Yuan con voz bromista.- ¿No crees Tyrael?

-Si señor.-confirmó el ángel mientras Kratos fruncía el ceño y apretaba su puño.

-¿Bobalicon?..-preguntó Kratos retóricamente entre dientes, mientras Lloyd y Raine ocultaban una risa.

-Espero que esta vez pueda ser algún día el padrino.-se quejó Yuan con un suspiro a la vez que el resto se quedaba descolocado.- La última vez Kratos nos dejó de lado.-continuó diciendo para después girar sobre sus pies y caminar junto con Tyrael hasta donde estaba la casa, evitando que Kratos les alcanzara antes de que recuperara la compostura.

-Estooooo....-intervino Lloyd sin saber que decir.-Me voy a ayudar a poner la mesa.-dijo rápidamente el chico como excusa.

-Humph....-emitió Kratos mientras cruzaba sus brazos en un intento de recuperar el control y mostrarse indiferente hacia el resto del mundo.

-¿Vamos con el resto?.-preguntó suavemente Raine mientras posaba una mano en su brazo tenso y con la otra sujetaba el libro.

Él asintió y dejó caer sus brazos, dejando que ella se aferrara a uno como apoyo para después unirse a los que les esperaban sentados, con los cubiertos entre las manos ante los apetecibles manjares que cubrían la mesa.

Las horas pasaron, dejando que el sol se empezara a esconder mientras el grupo hablaba animadamente sin descanso.

Él, silencioso, notó como Raine ocultaba un bostezo y movió sus ojos hasta clavarlos en ella.

-¿Estas cansada?.-preguntó Kratos en voz baja, provocando que ella le mirase con ojos ojerosos y llorosos por el bostezo.-Ya te dije que no aguantarías si te levantabas tan pronto.-añadió él después de ver como ella sentía.

-Era una vasija muy valiosa, no podía esperar.-se defendió ella.

-Si lo sé, no te la traigo.-respondió él con un suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo?.-intervino Lloyd, provocando que ambos le mirasen y se dieran cuenta de que el murmullo que antes había habido a su alrededor, había desaparecido para que unos cuantos pares de ojos se posaran en ellos.

-Nos vamos.-respondió Kratos mientras se levantaba de su silla, sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones

-Lo siento, estoy que me caigo de sueño.-añadió ella a modo de disculpa.

-Si no hubieras estado con ese trasto a la mañana.-le replicó Genis disgustado por ver como su hermana se levantaba lentamente para irse.

-Como vuelvas a decir que es un trasto...Te obligaré a trabajar en clase con Lloyd todos y cada uno de los días del año.-contestó ella con voz amenazadora y mirándole con ojos punzantes.

-Vaya, eso sería Genial...-respondió él chico encantado.

-Para tí seguro.-le contestó el semielfo con un suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-Bueno, yo me quedaré un rato más.-dijo Lloyd estirando su cuerpo con pereza.

-Yo me quedo con Lloyd...-añadió Genis sin levantar su cabeza de la mesa.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte, ya sabes que hay sitio.-añadió el chico con una sonrisa ante la posibilidad de que hoy su amigo se quedara en su casa.- Si necesitas algo solo tienes que cogerlo, como vivimos prácticamente al lado. Y así no tendrás que venir corriendo porque Kratos tiene pelos de loco cuando se despierta.-añadió el chico en un susurro divertido.

-Ya...Bueno, entonces, si no os importa, me quedaré.-respondió Genis animado mientras miraba a Dirk y a Raine para pedir un permiso silencioso.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado.-añadió Raine mientras iba hasta él apra abrazarle con fuerza.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que me quedo...-respondió él a su hermana.

-Por eso lo digo.-dijo ella mientras atusaba su pelo.

-Yo me encargaré de que no hagan trastadas.-intervino Dirk mientras hacía crujir sus dedos sonoramente.

-Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer veros a todos.-dijo ella a modo de despedida mientras vislumbraba los rostros de cada uno de sus amigos.

-Hasta mañana Raine.-respondió Sheena con una sonrisa.

En cuanto ella, fue hasta el silencioso Kratos, Yuan los despidió con la mano que agarraba un vaso. Kratos, movió levemente su rostro y comenzó a caminar junto con ella, hasta que llegaron a otro claro rodeado de árboles, en el que se habían construido su confortable casa.

Fue algo que ella sabía que a él, le había encantado, ya que aquello suponía lo que siempre se le había negado, estar prácticamente con su hijo cada día sin la necesidad de velar por el a escondidas.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Raine se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama para después notar, como unos labios besaban su rostro adormilado, antes de caer profundamente en sus propios sueños.

Horas después, ella notó el desagradable frío recorriendo su espalda despertándola. Giró su cuerpo con pereza y palpó el inesperado lado vacío de la cama, ante aquello, ella abrió sus ojos cansados y buscó con ellos algún rastro de Kratos, hasta que divisó la ventana entreabierta.

Raine se despojó de las sábanas y se puso una bata para cubrir su cuerpo para después, asomarse a la ventana y buscarle.

Kratos, estaba de pie en el tejado, mirando absorto el cielo estrellado de la noche sin inmutarse del viento que azotaba su rostro con fiereza. Nada parecía distraerle de aquella visión que hacía que sus facciones se relajasen, hasta que notó como unos delicados brazos le rodeaban mientras el rostro de ella y su cuerpo se juntaban a su espalda.

-Me has dejado sola.-le recriminó ella en un dulce susurro mientras intentaba resguardarse del frío con el calor de su compañero.

-Vas a coger frío...-respondió él sin ocultar su tono preocupado, ya que ya no tenía el porque hacerlo frente a ella.

-¿Echas...de menos estar en Derris Karlan?.-preguntó ella viendo como el no despegaba los ojos del manto oscuro.

-No.-respondió el con seguridad.-Pero hoy se pueden ver casi todas las estrellas.

-No tenías que haber dejado que me durmiera. Ibas a explicarme cada historia de ellas.-respondió ella mientras cerraba los ojos y haciendo que los de él se posaran en ella.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para ello.-dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta y la rodeaba con sus brazos.-¿Volvemos dentro?.-preguntó él mientras notaba como ella asentía contra su torso.

Kratos, la cogió en volandas y la cobijó con sus brazos al darse cuenta del frío que rodeaba sus cuerpos. En cuanto entró en la cálida casa, volvió a recostarla en la cama y en cuanto se desprendió de sus botas y de su ropa, se acomodó junto a ella.

Raine buscó adormilada su cuerpo y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras él hacía lo mismo ,intentando no dejar un espacio entre ambos, hasta que ella posó sus labios suavemente en los suyos como si fuera una caricia.

-Buenas noches.-murmuró ella mientras dejaba caer su rostro, para que él se cobijara en su cabello. Algo que sabía que había tomado por costumbre y le encantaba.

-Hasta mañana Raine.-susurró él mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el embriagador aroma y comodidad que de ella emanaba.

Algo que había llegado a querer hasta límites insospechados. Alguien que había logrado ir resquebrajando toda su mente y cuerpo por un poderoso sentimiento que creía perdido y ahora agradecía infinitamente haberla conocido por ello.

Algo que esperaba hacerlo junto a ella hasta el fin de sus días, aunque fuera un fin sin límites para ambos.

Fin....

Bueno, el final ha sido un poco...no se, solo espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
